Oh, the drama
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: what does the future hold? RM SS, and more--Chapter 17 is up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

What the future holds.  
  
"Coop, I can't believe we're graduating college!" Summer said, flipping through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.  
  
"I can't believe you made it," Marissa replied.  
  
"Ha, that's such a Coh- um, never mind," Summer said, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Summer Roberts, were you going to say Cohen? As in Seth Cohen?" Marissa stared at her friend.  
  
Summer just looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh my god! You still like Seth Cohen, Sum!" Marissa screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"No, I don't. It was just a mistake. He and I are history," Summer insisted, but Marissa saw past the lies.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Sum. I'm your best friend, I know these things," Marissa smiled, hugging Summer.  
  
Summer shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well then, answer me truthfully. Are you still in love with Ryan?"  
  
Now it was Marissa's turn to look upset. "I can't believe you!"  
  
She threw a pillow at Summer. Soon they were engaged in a huge pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere from the thick down pillows.  
  
"Oops," Marissa giggled, "I forgot my pillows had feathers in them!"  
  
Out of breath, the girls finally stopped their fight. "So, you never answered my question, Coop," Summer said mischievously.  
  
Marissa looked at Summer nervously. "Actually, I don't. I spent too many nights crying over Ryan. I decided it's time to move on and forget the past. It's not like my past was great."  
  
Summer slapped Marissa on the arm. "Coop, you suck at lying! And how can you say your past wasn't great. Sure, you went through some tough times, but what about me? What about Ryan, or Seth? You even had some good times with Luke, before and after.well you know what," Summer trailed off.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean it like that. But you are the only part of my past worth remembering," Marissa was lying and both she and Summer knew it.  
  
"Aww, Coop, it's okay. Do you want Chinese? Let's stay in tonight."  
  
Marissa sniffed. "Okay," she agreed, "And Sum?"  
  
Summer was walking into the kitchen to find the Chinese menu. She turned around.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me."  
  
"Don't mention it," Summer replied quietly.  
  
Summer wasn't really into expressing her feelings. Covering her feelings up with sarcasm was how she dealt with her insecurities. Marissa was the only one who she could be herself around.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Marissa announced, bouncing up and running into her bedroom.  
  
God, I love that girl, Summer thought, but she's got even more issues than me!  
  
Summer quickly dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant. One of these days, she was going to put it on speed dial. After all, she and Coop got Chinese delivered a lot lately. Coop has been miserable since her and Ryan broke up, Summer decided. She's even more miserable than I am without Seth. And Summer Roberts decided to take charge, just as she had done her whole life. But she had to wait until Marissa turned the shower on  
  
Seth's number was on her speed dial. He was number one, of course. Summer waited impatiently as Seth's home phone rang and rang. Seth had his own separate line from his parents. Finally, his machine picked up. "Hey, it's Seth Cohen and Captain Oats. We aren't here right now, but leave a message and we probably won't get back to you." Summer smiled every time she heard this message. She had had some good times with Seth and Captain Oats.  
  
After the beep Summer began talking. "Hey Cohen, it's Summer. Summer Roberts. Listen, I need a favor, can we meet tomorrow? This is really important, Cohen, so you better call me back, or I'll-" Summer grinned as the answering machine beeped. Operation RyRissa was underway. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping spress & a surprise ...

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Please, please, please review!  
  
Shopping sprees and a surprise invitation  
  
The next morning, Marissa woke up with a headache. But for once, it wasn't because of a hangover. No, Marissa and Summer had stayed up until 3 am talking about their past and their futures. Giggling and laughing, it was almost like they were in high school again. Almost.  
  
A loud snore came from her left. Summer was sleeping on the couch, her clothes wrinkled and hair a mess.  
  
Marissa laughed and gently pushed Summer off of the couch. "Wake up, Sum! We've got a busy day ahead of us."  
  
Summer groaned. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. You know, I think I liked you better when you had hangovers. All you wanted to do then was sleep," Summer teased.  
  
Marissa laughed again. She felt surprisingly hopeful after last night's gabfest. She had kept some secrets from Summer for so long, so it felt great to finally just spill. Summer felt the same way. She was happy to know that Coop was also still in love with her high school sweetheart.  
  
"What are we doing today, Coop?" Summer asked, stretching and yawning.  
  
"I thought we could go Christmas shopping. I mean, it's only a week away," Marissa reminded Summer.  
  
"You mean Christmuk-oh never mind," Summer sighed. Why was it that Seth Cohen, of all people, was on hermind.  
  
"What was that?" Marissa cupped her ear, "Did I hear a Christmukkah, Sum?"  
  
"You know what, Coop?" Summer said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Summer burped loudly. "I think it's time to bring back Christmukkah."  
  
Marissa hugged Summer. "Finally, you stopped being such a bitch about your Cohen-isms. I'm your best friend, you don't have to pretend in front of me," Marissa insisted.  
  
The girls ate a quick breakfast and got dressed. Marissa managed, as usual, to look both sexy and classy. She wore her favorite Seven Jeans, and a light pink off the shoulder shirt. Her open toe high heels completed the look. Summer still looked like a vixen, even five years after high school. A short D&G black mini skirt and a dark blue Juicy hoodie made her look and feel like she was 16 again.  
  
"I'll drive," Marissa said, as they walked to Marissa's Range Rover.  
  
"Shotgun," Summer called with a smile.  
  
"Embrace the Seth Cohen in you," Marissa flashed Summer a thumbs up.  
  
Four hours and $2000 later, Summer and Marissa gave new meaning to the saying, "Shop 'til you drop."  
  
"I'm in the mood for some seafood," Summer announced.  
  
"THE CRAB SHACK!" both of the girls screamed at once.  
  
The Crab Shack had been the "it" place to be in high school. It also had great food, and very hot guys.  
  
Summer smiled as Marissa zoomed down the highway, back to Newport Beach. Her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, Summer realized it was Cohen. Seth Cohen, to be exact. Shit, Cohen, Summer thought, why'd you have to call right now?  
  
"Hello?" Summer said in a bored tone, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Who is it, Sum?" Marissa asked, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Seth," mouthed Summer. "Seth Cohen."  
  
"Hey Summer, I got your message. When do you want to meet?" Seth asked.  
  
"Uh, Seth, now's not a good time for that," Summer said, desperately hoping Seth got the point.  
  
"Okay. I also wanted to ask you something. My parents are hosting a Christmukkah party up in Northern California. They wanted me to invite you, and of course Marissa. So-" Seth was cut off by Summer. It was good to know some things didn't change.  
  
"Sure Seth, that sounds great. Anyway, I'm on a shopping spree right now, so can I call you back later?" Summer didn't wait for his response.  
  
"So guess what, Coop?" Summer smiled. Part 2 of Operation RyRissa was already forming in her head.  
  
"Hmm?" Marissa replied.  
  
"Kirsten and Sandy Cohen are having a Christmukkah party in Northern California, and they want us to come!" Summer said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. After all, she still had somewhat of a reputation to protect.  
  
"That sounds great, I guess," Marissa said absent-mindedly.  
  
"What's up your ass? I thought you would be excited! Now we have plans for Christmukkah besides sitting at home and eating Ben & Jerry's and watching old movies. Plus, now we have another excuse to go shopping!" Summer bitched, trying to read Marissa's mind.  
  
"No, Summer, it's not like that. It really does sound great. It's just that, well, I guess he's going to be there." Marissa said.  
  
A light bulb went off in Summer's head. "Actually Coop, I'm not sure if he's going to make it. Seth told me that Ryan might not come because the airports in Boston are shut down. It's snowing like crazy there," Summer lied, hoping she sounded convincing.  
  
"I'll think about it. Plus, it's not like I have to spend time with him even if he does come, right?" This was not really a question towards Summer. It was just Marissa trying to reassure herself.  
  
Summer smiled to herself. Lying felt good, even if it was to your best friend. Besides, once Marissa was happy.maybe, oh come on Summer, get real! Summer mentally made a note to slap herself later. Her chances of getting Seth Cohen back were like, zero in a million! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C, I just wish I did!  
  
Please, please, please review!  
  
Old friends + Operation RyRissa in action!  
  
Marissa kicked off her heels and threw herself onto the couch. She and Summer had spent the whole day (yet again!) shopping for Christmukkah presents. Well, mainly for themselves, but who was keeping track? Summer had wanted to hit a few more stores, but Marissa was wiped out. So Summer dropped Marissa off at the apartment they shared.  
  
The answering machine beeped. Shut up, Marissa yelled, to no one in particular. It kept beeping. Marissa dragged herself to the phone, where she hit a few buttons.  
  
"You have 2 new messages," the automated voice said. "First message: Marissa, honey, it's Kirsten Cohen. I don't know if Seth told you and Summer but we'd love to have you join us for Christmukkah. Well, call me back, you know the number."  
  
Marissa deleted the message. "Second message: Summer, it's Seth Cohen. Just wanted to remind you that you and Marissa are welcome for Christmukkah. Call me back when you get a chance. You know the number."  
  
Marissa smiled. Seth was so much like his mother. They were both kind and always thought of other people. She deleted this message as well.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" Marissa sighed. Would she ever get some peace and quiet?  
  
"Coop, it's Summer. I think I'm going to be out pretty late, so just order something for yourself or make something. I ran into some old friends, so-" Summer said uneasily.  
  
She always felt guilty leaving Marissa home by herself. Whenever the two did go out, Marissa always came home with tons of guys' numbers, but she never seemed to want to call them.  
  
"Sounds great, actually. Sum, don't worry, I'm so tired all I want to do is crawl into bed," Marissa said, and Summer knew she was being sincere.  
  
"Great! Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Call me if you need anything, Coop," Summer said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Well, she hadn't lied completely that time. Seth Cohen counted as an old friend, sort of.  
  
"So Marissa's okay with you being out tonight?" Seth asked, coming into the kitchen with a comic book.  
  
"Cohen, do you still read comic books? That is so, Ew," Summer said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the comic book.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that some girls stay bitchy," Seth retorted, but shoving the comic book underneath a few of his mom's Vogues.  
  
"Look, Cohen, don't get nasty with me. I'm sorry for, um, dissing your interests. But I need your help," Summer smiled, touching Seth on the shoulder.  
  
A shiver ran down Seth's spine. After all those years, Summer Roberts still had what it took to make Seth fall madly in love with her. Their eyes met, and then Summer quickly took her hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"Ew, I hate moments," Summer said, to fill the awkward silence.  
  
"I know," Seth replied, deep in thought.  
  
He knew that he still liked Summer. But did Summer still like him? There had definitely been something between them, during the "moment", but what did it mean? Seth resolved to find out.  
  
"So, what do you need from me, fair lady," Seth joked.  
  
"Don't push it Cohen," Summer warned. "Before I tell you about my plan, is Ryan going to be at this Christmukkah shindig?"  
  
"Duh. He's like, my brother. Ryan wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since mom's not cooking," Seth confided, looking around to make sure his mom was out of earshot.  
  
"I heard that, Seth Cohen," Kirsten called from upstairs.  
  
Damn, Seth thought, nothing gets by her.  
  
"Perfect. Now, as we all know, Marissa is miserable without Ryan. Is Ryan miserable without her, Cohen?" Summer stared at him, to make sure he couldn't lie. Seth could never keep a secret when being watched by Summer's evil eye.  
  
"No, of course not. Atwood's a tough guy, he's moved on." Summer stared harder. "Okay, okay," Seth whined, "I give in! All Ryan ever talks about is Marissa, or how he is so over Marissa. But I know he's not. He still carries a picture of her in his wallet. What am I saying, all the pictures in his wallet have her in them!"  
  
"That's better, Cohen," Summer smiled. "You should know by now that you can't keep a secret from me."  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Seth asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Operation RyRissa, that's what!" Summer stated. "I told Marissa that Ryan is really busy and probably won't be able to fly in. I also said he probably can't get a flight anyway because of the snow. Obviously, those were total lies. But how else could I get her to go?"  
  
"Oh, I see. Now you want Seth and Captain Oats to lie to Brother Ryan," Seth said dumbly, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Coh-I mean Seth, you were always good at knowing just what I wanted," Summer shrieked hugging Seth so tightly he thought she was giving him the Heimlich.  
  
Seth smiled. Those were the kinds of things he liked to hear from Summer.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Seth whispered.  
  
Summer suddenly pulled away from his embrace. "Okay, that was another moment. Sorry."  
  
"You always did have a knack for ruining moments, Sum," Seth reminded her.  
  
Sandy walked into the kitchen. "Hi Summer," he said, "I thought I heard your voice."  
  
"Sandy, hi!" Summer squealed, hugging him.  
  
"Do you want to stay for dinner? Kirsten's not cooking," Sandy winked at Seth and Summer.  
  
"I heard that, Sandy," Kirsten yelled.  
  
Damn, Sandy thought, nothing gets by her. 


	4. Another one bites the dust

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Thanks if you have reviewed so far! Keep them coming!  
  
Summary: Summer has sweet dreams of Cohen. Seth carries out the second part of Operation RyRissa. And Ryan lets another girl go.  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Summer went back to the apartment after dinner with the Cohens. She saw Marissa sleeping on the couch, and gently laid a blanket over her. Coop looks like such an angel when she sleeps, Summer thought. If only Ryan could see her.  
  
Summer got ready for bed and went into her room. There was no doubt of whom she would be dreaming about tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, Seth dialed Ryan's number. In Boston, it was only 11, and he knew that Ryan would be up. Shit, he thought to himself. Summer doesn't know about Carla. Carla was Ryan's new girlfriend. They met at Harvard, where Ryan was going to school. According to Ryan, Carla was everything he wanted and more. He knew that Ryan had been constantly dating, to try and get Marissa off his mind. But every time, Ryan would end up breaking the girl's heart for one reason or another. Seth knew why.  
  
"Hey man, it's Seth," Seth said. He hadn't heard Ryan's voice in a few weeks.  
  
"Seth! I've been really busy lately, sorry I haven't returned your calls," Ryan answered. Ryan was happy to hear Seth's voice. He really needed someone to talk to.  
  
"So, what's new? You're still coming home for Christmukkah, right?" Seth asked, thinking about Summer's plan.  
  
"Yeah, about that. I was telling Carla about my Christmukkah plans, and she said wouldn't it be great if she could come too? You know, to meet the family and friends," Ryan replied.  
  
Seth groaned. Carla couldn't come. It would ruin everything, and then Summer would never speak to him again. But then Ryan continued.  
  
"I told her I would ask you, but to tell you the truth, I'm having cold feet. I don't know if she's the one I want to be with. There's just something about her that's missing," Ryan trailed off.  
  
Seth smiled. Everything was right with the world again. He had heard Ryan's little spiel over and over. If only Ryan would admit the truth. That what was missing from all of these girls was the fact that they weren't Marissa Cooper.  
  
"Look man, let her down easy. Just tell her that you're at two different points in your lives and you don't think it's going to work out. Plus, say that your family already invited too many people. Blame it on us, Atwood, we don't care," Seth said. What he really wanted to shout was, "Marissa's the only one you will ever be completely satisfied with!" But of course he couldn't. Not now.  
  
"Well, okay. Thanks man. Now who's coming to Christmukkah?" Ryan asked, hope in his voice.  
  
Seth named all of the families that were joining the Cohens at their ski lodge home. He made sure not to mention Marissa Cooper's name. Jimmy Cooper and his new wife Rachel were on the list, as were Julie Cooper and her new husband Caleb Nichol.  
  
"Seth," Ryan said a little hesitantly, "she's not going to be there, is she?"  
  
Seth decided to play dumb. "Who?"  
  
"Seth," Ryan's voice grew stiff, "you know who I'm talking about. Is she or isn't she?"  
  
"Fine. Summer said that Marissa probably won't be able to make it. She likes it at Princeton so much, she might spend the holidays with some friends. I can find out for sure if you want, though."  
  
"Oh, okay. No, you don't have to find out," Ryan muttered quickly. "Thanks man, I'll see in a week."  
  
You should have asked if she was going for sure, said a little voice inside Ryan's head. You should have offered to ask her if she wanted to come home. Then maybe she would, if she knew you cared, it continued.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No, she doesn't care. I won't think of these things. She probably hates me," he said, to no one in particular.  
  
Ryan decided to call Carla now, before he started to second-guess. Surprisingly, breaking up wasn't that hard for him. He had done it often enough at Harvard. There was Lisa, Kim, that girl from Ithaca, Cindy, Jessica from Boston University, oh yeah, and Linda and Valerie.  
  
"Hello?" Carla said.  
  
"Hi Carla," Ryan replied.  
  
"Ryan!" Carla's voice became brighter. "Hey baby, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good," Ryan muttered. He decided to cut to the chase. "Look Carla, I really like you, but I don't think this is going to work out. We are two totally different people and we're at different points in our lives. Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Wow," Carla said, disappointed. "Yeah, that's cool I guess. If you don't mind me asking, is there another girl?"  
  
Ryan could tell that Carla was trying to fight back tears. "No Carla, t here isn't," he lied. "Maybe if it was a different time and place."  
  
"It's okay, Ryan. I understand. Thank you for being so nice about it. I have to go now," Carla said quietly, hanging up the phone before she burst into tears.  
  
Ryan put on a white wife beater and boxers and got into bed. There was no doubt about who he would be dreaming of tonight. 


	5. To the Cohens house we go!

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Summary: Marissa and Summer get off to a late start to the ski lodge house and Ryan runs into one of the "old gang"   
  
To the Cohens' house we go  
  
"Coop, come on," Summer yelled for the 10th time. They were supposed to leave for the Cohens' ski lodge house an hour ago.  
  
"F*ck off, I want to wrap my presents. Unlike you, I think it's nice when you actually wrap a present," Marissa snapped back.  
  
Marissa did have a point. Summer had just thrown stuff into a few bags and packed it. But Summer was impatient and Marissa had an eye for detail.  
  
"Are you happy? I'm finished," Marissa announced 20 minutes later.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Can we just go?"   
  
Finally the two girls were on their way.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Sandy?" the voice crackled over the line.  
  
"Ryan, is that you?" Sandy replied.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I may be a little late getting in tonight. My flight's been delayed for a few hours. But I will be home tonight," Ryan managed to say, before the phone went dead.  
  
"Okay, see you later," Sandy said into the dial tone.  
  
Crazy kid. Oh well, at least it wasn't Christmukkah Eve. Seth and Kirsten would have been devastated if Ryan wasn't there for Christmukkah Eve. As much as he hated to admit it, Sandy would have been equally upset as well. Ryan had really grown into the family over the years. He and Kirsten treated Ryan the same as they treated Seth. And Ryan really loved them for it.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ryan sighed. Two more hours at the airport before he would be home. He decided to go to the airport store to see if he could find a magazine or something.   
  
Ryan was flipping through the pages of AutoWorld when a perky voice called out his name.  
  
"Ryan, is that you?" A blonde with short hair came towards him.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "Anna?"  
  
"Hey there! How are you?" Anna smiled.   
  
"Fine, but my flight got delayed. Looks like Newport will have to wait a few extra hours to have me back," Ryan laughed. Imagine running into Anna, here of all places. "So where are you headed?"  
  
Anna laughed as well. "Same as you. I'm just there to meet with some prospective clients of mine. Looks like I'll be spending the holidays working," she said, somewhat bitterly.  
  
An idea popped into Ryan's head. "Can you hold on a second? I just forgot I have to make a call. I'll meet you at the Starbucks."  
  
*******************************  
  
Ryan called Seth's cell phone and prayed that he would answer. "Seth?" Ryan said.  
  
"Hey man. Dad told me your flight got delayed. At least it's not Christmukkah Eve," Seth said.  
  
"I know it's short notice, but do you think your parents would mind if we had another person join us for Christmukkah?"   
  
"Correction, our parents, Ryan. And please don't tell me you're still with Carla," Seth banged his head against the table.  
  
"No, not Carla. I took care of her a few days ago. I just ran into Anna. She's heading to Newport to meet with some clients, and she'll have to spend the holidays alone," Ryan said. There was silence at the other end of the line. "Come on man, for old time's sake. Please?" Ryan pleaded.  
  
"Well, okay. But can you drop the hint that I'm not into her anymore?" Seth replied.   
  
"God Seth, you're turning into Summer!" Ryan joked.  
  
After they hung up Ryan walked to Starbucks, where Anna was waiting. They got their drinks and sat down at a small table.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just had to make a call. But I have a question," Ryan said, sipping his Frappaccino.   
  
"Shoot," Anna smiled.  
  
"Well, you said you're going to spend the holidays alone. And the Cohens and I want to invite you to our Christmukkah. There's going to be tons of people you know there, so you'll feel right at home. It's at the Cohens' ski lodge house," Ryan blurted out. "You know where that is, right?"  
  
Of course she knew where it was. She and Seth and Ryan and Marissa had gone up there many times, before Summer intervened. Summer. Just thinking about that name made her angry.  
  
"Wow, thanks for asking! I know you just went and called your house to see if it was okay. Of course I'll go. I really appreciate it," Anna agreed, a glimmer of hope in her heart. This meant she would see Seth, Seth Cohen. Finally! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Summary: Summer and Marissa reminisce on the way to the Cohens' ski retreat. Snowball fights and sarcasm ensue when they arrive!  
  
Title? Ideas, anyone?  
  
Summer and Marissa were on their way to the ski lodge. Marissa had turned on the radio.   
  
"Coop, do you remember this song?" Summer asked. Three Doors Down had been a band that even punk-loving Coop had enjoyed.   
  
"How could I forget?" Marissa replied, a distant look in her eyes.   
  
The song that was playing reminded her of Ryan. What was she saying? Every song reminded her of Ryan!  
  
"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I-" Summer sang off key, finally stopping when she noticed the gloomy expression on Marissa's face. "I'm not helping, am I?" Summer asked gently.  
  
An understanding passed between them. Being best friends for so long gives you the ability to almost read each other's minds, Summer and Marissa had discovered. Summer changed the station.   
  
"Seth loved this song," Summer said. Death Cab for Cutie was one of Seth's all-time favorite bands. He made Summer listen to the song, We Looked Like Giants, over and over again.   
  
Now it was Marissa who changed the channel. Thank god for good old JT.   
  
"I love this song!" both girls squealed. Rock Your Body was a fun dance beat that everyone remembered.  
  
Summer's cell phone rang a few minutes later. "Hello?"   
  
"It's Seth. So um, my dad just talked to Ryan, he's definitely coming, but his flight got delayed. Oh yeah, and our old friend Anna is coming too. She saw Ryan in the airport, and to make a long story short, she had no one to celebrate Christmukkah with in Newport so she's coming to my house and-" Seth said.  
  
"Seth, you're rambling again," Summer announced impatiently. Anna was such a little f*cker. Oh well, Marissa think it was so sweet of Ryan to have her join in the holiday festivities.   
  
"Sorry," Seth muttered sheepishly. "Just wanted to let you know. And we can figure out the rest of Operation RyRissa when we meet up."   
  
"Sounds great, bye," Summer replied, although Seth had already hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Marissa inquired, keeping her eyes directly on the road. Ever since she had almost driven into oncoming traffic, she would not tear her eyes away from the road for even a second.   
  
"Cohen," Summer answered, trying to sound bored.   
  
They drove for a little longer, and soon were at the Cohen's sprawling ski retreat.   
  
"It's even more beautiful than I remembered," Summer gasped. The stone house was covered in emerald green ivy, and white snow adorned the ground.  
  
Marissa jumped out of the car and picked up some snow. "Hey Summer?" she said innocently.  
  
"Hmm?" was the answer. Summer was busy looking at the house in awe.   
  
Marissa threw the snowball at Summer. Splat! "Gotcha!"  
  
"Ooh, you're going to pay for that, Coop," Summer shrieked.   
  
Soon the girls were having a snowball fight, oblivious to all the people around them. Suddenly they were bombarded by a blizzard's worth of snowballs.  
  
Marissa looked up, wiping the snow from, her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling from head to toe. "Seth! Luke!"   
  
Summer was wiping the snow off of her pants. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Seth. She ran to hug him. "Hey Cohen, it's nice to see you too."  
  
Marissa hugged Luke. They had become friends again after Luke's dad came out of the closet back in junior year.   
  
"Marissa, Summer, come here girls," Kirsten exclaimed, embracing the girls. The girls who should, and probably would, become her daughter in laws. "How was the trip?"  
  
"It was great. But I'm starving," Summer said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Summer, are you ever NOT thinking about food?" Seth asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up, Cohen," Summer answered, stuffing snow down his shirt. He screamed. "Oh, and Seth? You scream like a girl!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer-McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys make my day (  
  
Summary: Mostly Seth and Summer: fighting, almost kissing, and reflecting. Summer and Marissa take another shopping trip.  
  
Seth and Summer were sitting at the wet bar in the basement, waiting for Marissa to finish getting ready.  
  
"So, Summer, are you excited for Christmukkah?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, friends, family, what more could I want? Oh wait, that's right, I haven't spent Christmas with my dad for like three years. Yup, what more could I want?" Summer retorted sarcastically.  
  
Seth was a little taken aback by Summer's bitterness. "Summer, you have us. Mom said she thinks of you as the daughter she never had. Besides, every year you do the little guilt trip to your father and come home with a check for ten thousand buckaroos. You said to me last year-"  
  
"-Cohen, just stop. So, what is there to do around here?"  
  
"Well, there's skiing. But you would know that. I mean, duh, this is a house in the middle of the mountains. So there's skiing. We have three hot tubs, a heated swimming pool, and a Jacuzzi in the master suite. But that's for my parents. Well, if you like snowboarding. But that's pretty much a given. I mean if you didn't know, now you know."  
  
"You're rambling. Again," Summer snapped. "Can we just not talk until Coop gets here?"  
  
Seth smiled. He loved it when Summer was mean to him. When they had been going out, it was a major turn-on, and Summer's way of expressing her affection. Seth looked at Summer. To his surprise, she was staring at him. They leaned in, closer and closer. Seth could smell Summer's cherry lip gloss. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hey guys," Marissa's voice jolted them back to reality. Damn you, Marissa, Seth thought. Coop, Summer's thoughts whined.  
  
"Hey Coop," Summer tried to sound cheerful. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to take a call. Alex and Chloe just wanted to know if I got home safely."  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do? We could go skiing, if you want. I mean, if you want to. Or like, if you aren't really in the mood. But if you are, then we can-"  
  
"Cohen," Summer glared.  
  
"Let me guess. I was rambling," Seth smirked. "Again."  
  
"Well, Coop and I were thinking about heading into town. Last minute presents, and all," Summer shrugged. "But you can come, if you want. We could always use another person to carry our bags."  
  
Seth cringed. He remembered the frequent shopping trips with Summer in high school a little too well. "I think I'll pass. I might, trim the hedges or something."  
  
Summer smiled. She knew Seth would pass down the chance to carry bags. And it was just as well; she still needed to buy him a present.  
  
"We'll catch up with you later, Seth," Marissa said, as the two girls grabbed their purses and walked upstairs.  
  
When Seth was out of earshot, Marissa turned to her friend. "Sum, were you and Seth about to kiss when I walked in?"  
  
Summer blushed. "Well, yeah, we were. But don't tell anyone. The only reason I'm telling you is because you're my best friend. But mainly because you won't stop bugging me until I tell you the truth."  
  
"You know, Seth isn't a nerd anymore. He's really cool, and sweet, and funny, and nice," Marissa paused to let this sink in. "and he really cares about you. You should give him another chance, Sum."  
  
Summer walked briskly to the car, so she would have a chance to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Why was she getting so worked up? This was Seth Cohen here. Oh, fuck that. She was in love with him. Deeply, madly, totally in love. And the worst part was, he was still in love with her. After all the crap Summer put him through, Seth still utterly adored Summer.  
  
"So, what do you think I should get for Cohen?" Summer asked.  
  
"Um, let me think on that one. But I will say, what he wants most is you, Sum," Marissa answered gently.  
  
"Um, wow," Summer replied. "You really think so?"  
  
"Summer, I'm not majoring in psychology for nothing. I see it in his eyes. And you know that you want him too," Marissa reminded her.  
  
The girls drove along in silence. Summer, thinking about all the good times she had had with Seth, and why she broke up with him. Why did she break up with him? After all these years, she couldn't even remember. Marissa, trying to fight the thoughts of Ryan that kept popping up in her head. You know you love him, they pestered endlessly. Marissa knew this. But what good was it to think about Ryan when he didn't love her anymore and probably never even thought about her?  
  
"Turn right here, Coop," Summer broke the silence. "Kirsten said that there's a mall like 2 miles down the road."  
  
Both of the girls sighed when the mall came into view. They hadn't been to this mall, and always enjoyed "exploring" new ones.  
  
The first stop was Victoria's Secret. Summer wanted some "new lingerie", but Marissa knew that she wanted special underwear for Seth. Still, Summer insisted that she "had no lingerie."  
  
Summer also convinced Marissa to get some. "Come on, I always feel better when I buy something slutty for myself, and I know you do too."  
  
Fine.  
  
After a few more stores, Summer was annoyed. She had to keep prodding Marissa to look at clothes and buy them. Usually, Marissa would buy the whole store, because everything looked great on her. Everything still looked great on her, but today she just wasn't convinced.  
  
"Marissa, if you don't snap out of your little mood, I am seriously going to hurt you. Come on, we are supposed to be having fun at the mall. We are supposed to be pretending to shop for presents but really buying stuff for ourselves. Where's your holiday spirit!?" Summer demanded an answer.  
  
"Sorry, Sum. I'll try to be more excited. It's just." Marissa trailed off.  
  
"Thinking about Ryan, huh?" Summer asked compassionately, in a voice reserved only for her best friend.  
  
Marissa nodded. "Ooh, look over there! Let's go buy some new makeup!"  
  
Summer smiled. This was the Marissa she knew and loved. "I'm already there!"  
  
Four hours later and a large sum of money later, the girls were tired.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into buying those earrings, Coop," Summer shrieked. Marissa and Summer had bought matching earrings. The total cost: $7000.  
  
"Yeah, well," Marissa paused, "actually, I have no excuse for that one. But how could we pass them up? They were gorgeous!"  
  
"Are you ready to go? I want to take a nap, and then we have to get ready for tonight's cocktail party," Summer sighed, taking a sip of her Frappaccino.  
  
Marissa, as usual, had not gotten Starbucks. But Summer had decided to screw her "diet" and eat what her heart desired. Besides, shopping burned off a lot of calories. 


	8. Twas the night before Christmukkah

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Review!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. ~Sorry I am dragging this out-but Chapter 9 will be posted right after this one!~  
  
'Twas the night before Christmukkah  
  
"Sum, wake up! The party starts in an hour," Marissa shouted.  
  
Summer rolled over groggily. What time was it? She squinted at the clock by the bed.  
  
"Coop," Summer whined, throwing back the covers, "why didn't you wake me up earlier? How am I supposed to get ready in one stupid hour?"  
  
"I knew you were tired, so I decided to let you sleep. Besides, now I don't have to worry about you looking better then me, since you won't have as much time," she teased.  
  
Summer groaned. "Fat chance of that happening," she muttered. Marissa looked hot all the time and she knew it.  
  
"So, what are you wearing?" Marissa asked, turning on the TV. "Hey look, the Real World is on!"  
  
Summer and Marissa excitedly turned up the volume. For a few minutes they sat in silence, enjoying one of their favorite shows from high school.  
  
"Oh my god! I just wasted another ten minutes," Summer shrieked, throwing a pillow at Marissa.  
  
Before Marissa could fight back, Summer ran into the bathroom with her makeup bag. She set all of her cosmetics on the counter, and stared at the bags under her eyes. Then she began to work her magic!  
  
When Summer finally emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, Marissa smiled.  
  
"What do you think?" Summer asked.  
  
"One word: perfect!"  
  
"Good, that's the look I was going for," Summer replied, sitting on her bed. She leaned over and unzipped her Louis Vuitton suitcase.  
  
"Am I going for sultry and sexy or sweet and classy?"  
  
"I'd save the sultry and sexy for tomorrow night. After all, it's Christmukkah Eve tomorrow night." Marissa said. Summer changed quickly, discarding her jeans and sweatshirt on the floor. She quickly pulled off her t-shirt, but Marissa noticed something odd.  
  
"Is that a 'Death Cab for Cutie' t-shirt, Sum?" Marissa asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Summer shrugged, "so?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, a certain Summer Roberts once said that she returned all of a certain Seth Cohen's shirts to him."  
  
"Ugh, fine. It's Seth's. The one thing I kept of his. Just a little reminder, you know."  
  
"As long as you admit it."  
  
"Shut it, Coop. Can we go?" Summer glowered.  
  
As they exited the guest house that they were sharing, a wind picked up. Marissa shivered and ran back in to get a jacket. She came out with one for Summer, too.  
  
"Thanks, Coop."  
  
Summer and Marissa walked quietly through the garden to the main house. The stars were just beginning to appear in the sky. When they reached the French doors, Marissa took her jacket off. Summer did the same.  
  
"Sum, will you go put our jackets in Seth's room?" Marissa asked sweetly.  
  
Summer whimpered. "Do I have to?"  
  
Marissa smiled. "Well, I could go see if Anna arrived. Maybe she wants to go up there. Who knows, her and Seth might have a lot to talk about."  
  
Summer grabbed the jackets and ran up the stares. Ha, Marissa thought. At least Summer won't be lonely tonight. She put on a happy face and walked into the kitchen, where Kirsten was instructing the wait staff.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Kirsten?" Marissa asked.  
  
"No thanks, sweetie. I hired some people to help out. Go enjoy yourself, you're mine and Sandy's guest!" Kirsten replied firmly, handing Marissa a glass of champagne. "Go!"  
  
Marissa walked out of the kitchen. She walked around aimlessly, stopping to chat with old friends now and then. But still, no sign of Summer. Or Seth, for that matter. Hmm.  
  
"Marissa! There you are," Summer yelled, making her way through the crowd towards Marissa. "I've been looking all over for you, Coop." "Sorry. I was socializing with the old Newport gang," Marissa said.  
  
"It's been, what? Five years since high school? And you're still Miss Social Chair," Summer joked.  
  
"Hey guys," Seth joined them, two drinks in his hand. "Here, Summer, I got some champagne for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, Marissa, I forgot to ask you earlier. Do you have a new boyfriend? Or are you still single?" Seth asked. What he got was a slap from Summer.  
  
"Shut up, Cohen. That's Marissa's personal business. And even if she did have a boyfriend, what difference does it make to you?" Summer nudged Seth, hoping he would play along.  
  
"Sorry, Marissa. It's great if you have a boyfriend. Are you getting serious?" Seth revised his question.  
  
"It's okay, Seth. But I don't have a boyfriend right now. I've gone out with a few guys, but we just didn't click," Marissa hung her head.  
  
Seth and Summer shared a secret glance. "Coop, can you please get me another drink?" Summer said, pointing to her empty glass. "Thanks, you're a doll."  
  
Marissa went off in search of a drink for Summer. Seth turned to Summer and said, "I just talked to Ryan. His flight was delayed. Again. But he's definitely coming tomorrow. Which is even better, you know, because then he'll get here just in time for Christmukkah."  
  
"Good point," Summer replied, "but he better get here tomorrow night, or else-"  
  
Seth cut her off. "Or else I will suffer the wrath of Summer Roberts, right?" he teased.  
  
"Cohen. Rage blackouts. Do you not remember anything about me from high school?"  
  
"Sorry. Oh, here comes Marissa. Act like you're fighting with me," Seth hissed.  
  
"Don't I always?" Summer glared. "Cohen, you have like, no sense of humor," she added, as Marissa walked up.  
  
"Fighting? Again?" Marissa asked. "Where's your Christmukkah spirit?"  
  
"I've got mine, but Summer seems to have misplaced hers. Oh wait, that's right, she never had any to begin with!" Seth answered.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Luke walked up to the trio with Holly by his side. Summer and Marissa had eventually reconciled with Holly, and were good friends again. Luke and Holly were back together, but this time, it was official. Definitely not like when Luke was cheating on Marissa with Holly.  
  
"Hey," Holly squealed, handing her champagne glass to Luke and hugging Marissa and Summer.  
  
"Hey Holly, when did you get here?" Marissa asked, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Just twenty minutes ago. Luke picked me up from the airport. So, how's college?" Holly answered. After high school, Holly had become a lot less of a bitch. She had even acknowledged and accepted Summer's relationship with Seth.  
  
"Almost over," Summer laughed, taking a swig of her drink.  
  
"I know what you mean. Miami's great and all, but I can't wait to come home. For good," Holly said, laughing as well. Holly went to the University of Miami.  
  
Summer, Marissa, and Holly continued chatting animatedly. Luke and Seth were thrust into the background. Luke took this opportunity to get the inside scoop.  
  
"Hey Seth," Luke whispered, "Where's the Playstation?"  
  
Seth laughed. "In good time my friend, in good time."  
  
When the cocktail party was over, Marissa and Summer headed back to the guest house they were sharing with Holly and, when or if she arrived, Anna. Holly was with Luke, saying good night or staying the night. Whatever.  
  
"Coop," Summer murmured drowsily, as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"Hmm?" came the reply from the other side of the room.  
  
"I think I love him." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer- McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Summary: Summer acting immature, Seth, Summer, and Marissa skiing, a REUNION (Seth/Summer fans will like it), and some more reflecting by Marissa  
  
Christmukkah Eve will be posted later tonight or tomorrow!!  
  
Marissa woke up when she fell off of her bed.  
  
"Marissa, Marissa, it's Christmukkah Eve morning!" Summer shouted gleefully, just like a little kid. She bounced up and down on Marissa's bed, and accidentally pushed her off.  
  
"Ugh, Summer, stop acting like your shoe size!" Marissa groaned, trying to stand up but staggering around instead.  
  
"Where's your spirit, Coop?" Summer glared, plopping down on the bed.  
  
"I don't know. But you seem to have enough for the both of us," Marissa replied, yawning.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Summer asked, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Nothing, if you're cooking," Marissa replied groggily.  
  
"Ha ha, that's so not funny," Summer shot back, slapping Marissa playfully on the arm. "But Seth is cooking. So take your pick."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll have French toast," Marissa said, rubbing her arm where Summer slapped her.  
  
Summer sighed dramatically and waltzed out of the room. Marissa ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She emerged ten minutes later, dressed and washed.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen, where Summer was watching Seth make French toast. "It smells so good, Seth."  
  
"Thanks, Marissa," Seth replied, looking smugly at Summer.  
  
Summer turned on the TV that was in the kitchen. A cartoon was on. Seth watched eagerly for a few seconds, before Summer noticed this and abruptly switched channels.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Seth grumbled.  
  
"Like you don't know," Summer smiled.  
  
"Breakfast is served," Seth announced a few minutes later. The three ate quickly and Seth filled the silence by rambling. Again.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Summer asked, draining her orange juice.  
  
"I don't really know. I thought we could go skiing or something," Marissa replied, carrying her plate to the sink.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Seth added, "I'll meet you guys back here in thirty minutes."  
  
Thirty minutes later the girls were ready, much to Seth's surprise. Summer looked really hot in her snow equipment. Marissa, well, Marissa always looked hot, in that certain way.  
  
"Race you to the bottom!" Seth yelled as he whizzed by the girls.  
  
Summer and Marissa exchanged a look. Seth was practically a professional skier. There was no way they could catch up with him. Suddenly Marissa took off, leaving Summer standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
A few hours and several cups of hot chocolate later, Seth, Summer, and Marissa, were dead tired. Seth looked at his watch. "It's three-thirty right now. Do you guys want to go back to my house and rest and get ready for Christmukkah?"  
  
"Sure, a nap sounds great," Summer responded, yanking off her ski boots. "Besides, if I have to walk in these shoes any longer, I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
Back at the Cohen lodge, Summer ran into the bathroom and locked the door, ready for a nice, long, steamy shower. Marissa and Seth collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"What did you get Summer for Christmukkah?" Marissa asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nothing. It's not like we are going out or anything," Seth said, with as serious a face as he could manage.  
  
Marissa glared at him. "Yeah right. I bet you went out and bought her something really amazing to show her how much she means to you."  
  
Seth half smiled. "You know, you're really good at reading people," he remarked.  
  
Marissa looked smug. "That's true," she considered, "but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that you love her."  
  
"Okay, am I that obvious?" Marissa nodded. Seth smiled. At least Summer would be able to tell how he felt. Seth was a nervous wreck when he was around Summer. His knees starting shaking and his heart throbbed whenever she came near him. Hopefully, those feelings would soon be acceptable, and he wouldn't have to hide them. If Summer liked him back, of course.  
  
"Did Summer tell you that I almost didn't come?"  
  
Seth looked away quickly, so Marissa would not be able to read his face. "No, why weren't you going to come?"  
  
"Well, I know this sounds ridiculous, but I was nervous to be here if Ryan was going to be here. But, he's not, so I'm okay," she gave a nervous laugh. "I guess Summer didn't lie this time."  
  
Seth looked around in alarm. Was it possible that Marissa knew about Operation RyRissa? "Umm, I think I'm going to go check on Summer. She's been in that damn shower for at least thirty minutes."  
  
Marissa stretched out on the couch as Seth abruptly ran into Summer and Marissa's bedroom.  
  
She heard Summer's scream and then a loud noise. Summer must have slapped Seth. Sure enough, Seth limped out of the room, clutching his face and whimpering.  
  
"She attacked."  
  
"I know," Marissa replied, laughing at the picture of Summer beating up Seth. It wasn't so uncommon, back in the day.  
  
Then Summer came out in a towel, and she looked really mad. Marissa jumped off the couch and headed to the main house to "talk to Kirsten", or so she said.  
  
Seth gulped as Summer made her way over to him. She leaned in close to him, so close that he could smell her shampoo. He could feel her breathing.  
  
"Summ-," Seth was cut off as Summer leaned in for the kill.  
  
She kissed him, hard and passionately. It was a kiss that had been put off for way too long, in Seth 's opinion. He grabbed her and kissed her back. Wow. She still had what it took to send chills down his spine.  
  
Summer pulled away from the embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be," Seth replied, before boldly kissing her again.  
  
After a few minutes of making out, it was Seth who pulled away. Summer frowned, and tried to kiss him again.  
  
"This is great and all, Summer, but I need to ask you a question. Did you tell Marissa about Operation RyRissa?" Seth asked, with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Me? Tell Coop? Why would I? It was my idea!" Summer answered, equally confused.  
  
"I don't know, I just had a really weird conversation with her about Ryan and she seemed to be implying that she knew something. That she shouldn't know. Not now," Seth explained, catching himself before he started rambling.  
  
"No, that's just Coop trying to psychoanalyze you. She gets underneath your skin and works her way out. It's kinda scary," Summer laughed.  
  
"Okay. Can we go back to what we were doing, then?" Seth asked, not waiting for an answer. He grabbed Summer and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"When did you get so strong?" Summer teased.  
  
She shrieked when Seth flipped her onto her bed. "Get dressed, woman. For the hot tub, I mean. I've been pretty lonely without you in there over the years."  
  
Being quite the gentleman, Seth left the room while Summer changed into her bikini.  
  
"Wait, Seth, I just took a shower!" She complained.  
  
"Well, the only other thing I could think of would make you sweaty, so take your pick," Seth smiled mischievously.  
  
"You're a naughty, naughty boy," Summer squealed, hopping onto Seth's back.  
  
Marissa walked slowly through the gardens, enjoying the fresh air. She heard loud talking and splashing and peered through the hedge to the hot tub. Summer and Seth were at it. Finally!  
  
Damn them, she thought. Why did they get to be happy again when she was so miserable. Snap out of it, she told herself. Summer was her best friend. Besides, every guy who had tried to make a move on her had been turned away. It was her own fault, really.  
  
She walked towards the guest house, leaving the two young lovers alone. It was better this way, anyway. At least she would have peace and quiet for a few hours. She would take a nice, long shower and then relax. But a part of Marissa still yearned for someone; she hated to be alone on Christmukkah Eve. Actually, Marissa hated to be alone all the time. At least in the sense of having a boyfriend. 


	10. A Very Cohen Christmukkah

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer- McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Review!! This chapter was extra long, I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update within a few days.  
  
A Very Cohen Christmukkah  
  
Marissa and Summer were getting ready for Christmukkah Eve. Sure, the party didn't start for three hours, but you can never be too ready for a party!  
  
"Coop, help me find something to wear," Summer whined, dumping her suitcase on the floor.  
  
"Summer Roberts, unable to find something to wear? That's a first," Marissa teased, walking carefully over a pair of Jimmy Choos. "Are these shoes mine or yours?"  
  
"Yours," Summer replied.  
  
"Okay, so you want to impress Seth, right?" Marissa said.  
  
"Right. And I was thinking about what you said the other day. About me being the best gift he could get," Summer started cautiously.  
  
"Okay," Marissa answered.  
  
"Well, I decided that's a really good idea. That, and his old Death Cab shirt, although I will probably be borrowing it every other second," Summer finished.  
  
"Okay. So why don't you wear that black halter dress from Dior?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I brought it," Summer admitted. "I didn't expect to fall right back in love with Cohen."  
  
"I found it!" Marissa exclaimed triumphantly. "Ooh, try it on!"  
  
Marissa helped Summer into the gorgeous dress. Summer looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. "It's perfect."  
  
"Totally. You're going to knock his socks off, Sum," Marissa smiled, a slightly poignant expression on her face.  
  
"Now, let's find you something to wear, Miss Cooper," Summer said, walking over to Marissa's suitcase. She looked inside, and finding nothing, "Oh, that's right. You're a neat freak."  
  
Summer opened the closet and sure enough, Marissa's clothes were neatly hanging up. "I think you should wear your strapless Vera Wang."  
  
Marissa put the dress on. Summer gasped when she saw. "Coop, you look absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"Look who's talking! Summer, you look amazing. Seth is going to go crazy!"  
  
The girls did their makeup and put on some jewelry. Marissa wore her hair down and wavy, parted on the side. Summer wore her hair down and straight. The two looked like princesses.  
  
Summer linked her arm in Marissa's. "Ready to go?"  
  
Back at the main house, Seth was on the phone with Ryan. "Ryan?"  
  
"Hey, Seth. What's wrong?" Ryan replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not here!" Seth snapped.  
  
"I just stepped off of the plane. I'll be there in an hour or two. Chill out," Ryan said firmly. "Besides, why do you care so much?"  
  
"Ryan. Think. You are my brother. It's Christmukkah Eve. Why wouldn't I want you here?"  
  
"Okay, I get the point. I'll call you when I'm almost there," Ryan hung up the phone.  
  
"I think it's so sweet that Seth thinks of you as his brother," Anna said, smiling at Ryan.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan replied. One word answers were his trademark.  
  
Anna could see that he didn't feel like talking about it, so she walked away. "Come on, we want to be there in time for Christmukkah Eve, don't we?"  
  
Ryan followed her. Did she really think that Seth wanted her back? Oh well, Ryan thought, that's Seth's problem, not mine.  
  
Ryan and Anna drove to the ski lodge. Surprisingly, there was hardly any traffic, it being Christmas Eve and all. Anna turned up the music. Great. It was Death Cab for Cutie. One of Seth's favorite bands. Ryan noticed the wistful look in Anna's eyes, and silently changed the station.  
  
"I happen to like that song," Anna snapped, reaching her hand to change the station back.  
  
"Well I don't, okay? And this is my car, not yours," Ryan replied equally stonily. "Whatever. Sorry. So, we had some pretty good times up at the ski lodge, didn't we?"  
  
Ryan didn't answer. Anna continued. "I mean, you, me, Seth, Marissa. It was fun. Wasn't it?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Speaking of Marissa, have you heard from her lately?"  
  
Ryan uttered a barely audible "No."  
  
"That's too bad. You guys were so cute together, you know. I thought you were going to be together forever. But then, again, I thought the same about Seth and me."  
  
"Anna, just stop. Now." Ryan's voice was gruff.  
  
Anna knew she had touched a nerve, so she decided to drop it. But it was so obvious that Ryan still wanted Marissa. Why else would he not want to talk about her?  
  
Anna smiled gently at Ryan, a knowing smile on her face. Shit, Ryan thought. Was it that obvious?  
  
"So, um, what did you get Seth for Christmukkah?" Anna asked.  
  
"I got him some CD's and the first edition of some comic book. Very rare, you know."  
  
"That's so sweet, Ryan," Anna said, "Want to know what I got him?"  
  
"Sure," Ryan replied, wondering if he even had a choice. "Wait, when did you have a chance to get him something? You didn't know you were coming to the party until yesterday." He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, well, you know," Anna blushed, "I figured since I was going to be in Newport, I would drop a present off at his house. For old times sake."  
  
Ryan laughed in his head. Seth was going to have a crazy time with Summer and Anna fighting over him. It was just like high school. Almost like high school. The only thing missing was Marissa and himself together. You can change that, Ryan thought to himself. He shook his head. There he went again, messing with his own mind.  
  
"Ryan, turn left here. We only have five miles left," Anna's perky voice brought Ryan from his thoughts.  
  
Anna's heart started pounding as they got closer to the Cohen's ski retreat. She hoped that Ryan couldn't sense the nervousness.  
  
"I'm going to call Seth. To tell him that we are almost there," Ryan announced, dialing Seth's cell.  
  
Seth's cell rang. "Ooh, can I answer it?" Marissa asked eagerly.  
  
Seth shrugged and took the cell phone out of his pocket. He was about to toss it to Marissa, but luckily he glimpsed the Caller ID. It was Ryan.  
  
"Uh, no. Actually, I think I'll just answer it. I think it's a friend from college," Seth replied glibly.  
  
Marissa smiled, totally believing Seth's little white lie. Whew, that was a close one, Seth thought, running out the front door.  
  
"Hey man, it's Ryan," Ryan said. "I just wanted to tell you that we are about two minutes from the place."  
  
"Okay, see you soon," Seth replied, pressing the END CALL button on his phone.  
  
He walked back inside where Summer, Marissa, Luke, and Holly were chatting and drinking champagne.  
  
"That was fast," Summer pointed out, "What did your friend want?"  
  
"It was actually Tom and Sara. They wanted to tell me that they were a few minutes away from home, and had a safe flight," Seth chose his words carefully, hoping that Summer would understand.  
  
A flicker of recognition shone in Summer's eyes. Seth winked surreptitiously at her.  
  
"This is a great party, don't you think?" Marissa asked Holly.  
  
"Totally. It's so great that the whole gang is back together for Christmukkah," Holly agreed.  
  
"Actually, not the whole gang. Where is Ryan, by the way?" Luke said, in complete oblivion.  
  
"Uh, I don't think he could make it," Summer muttered. She and Seth exchanged looks. It seemed like everyone missed Ryan and just HAD to bring him up.  
  
"That's too bad," Luke said, putting his arm around Holly. "Does anyone want a drink?"  
  
Luke went off in search of drinks for Marissa, Summer, Holly, and Seth. Suddenly the room got really quiet. Seth checked his watch. It was ten- thirty. Ryan would be there any minute. "I'd like to make a toast," Sandy's voice rang out loud and clear, "to my beautiful wife Kirsten. She put this whole party together, and I love her."  
  
All of the guests clinked glasses and cheered. "I'd also like to propose a toast to all of you. Thanks for coming out here and spending your Christmas, or should I say Christmukkah with us!" Sandy continued. There was a smattering of applause and then everyone started talking again.  
  
"Seth, your dad is so nice!" Summer squealed. "And sweet. I see where you get it from."  
  
Seth smiled and bent down to kiss Summer. "At least I don't have the eyebrows."  
  
Summer laughed. "Not yet."  
  
Ryan and Anna pulled into the drive. "We're finally here!" Anna screamed, as Ryan turned off the engine. She jumped out of the car and ran into the house. By this time many of the guests had retreated to their rooms for a little Christmas Eve love. However, the Cohens, Marissa, Summer, and a few other guests were still at the party. Marissa, Luke, Holly, Seth, and Summer were sitting in the living room, laughing at Seth's imitations of various stars.  
  
Anna walked into the living room, looking cute, but that was it. Just cute.  
  
"Anna," Summer said, surprised.  
  
"Hey Summer, hey Seth," Anna winked, wrapping her arms around Seth and pecking him on the cheek. "Well isn't this fun! It's just like old times," she added, giving an annoyed look to Summer.  
  
Summer walked over to Seth and put her arm around him. "You know, Anna, Seth and I were so happy that you could make it," she lied. "I'm so happy we can all still be friends."  
  
By this time Anna was seething. "Anna, you look great," Holly said, nudging Luke.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said, "Uh, you are still as beautiful as you were in high school."  
  
Anna laughed. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Ryan handed his keys to the valet that Kirsten had hired. "A little late to the party, aren't we?" the valet winked.  
  
Ryan ignored him and walked into the house. He heard laughter and followed the sound. Luke and Seth were describing one day in high school when they had gone sailing. Ryan walked into the room, slowly taking in his surroundings. Then he saw her. And stopped dead in his tracks. Marissa and Holly looked up. They had been laughing so hard they couldn't look at Seth and Luke. Marissa froze.  
  
"Hey Ryan," Seth exclaimed, just a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Wow, Ryan, what a surprise," Summer added, shooting a look at Marissa.  
  
"Hey.guys," Ryan said absentmindedly. He couldn't take his eyes off of Marissa.  
  
Slowly but surely, Ryan walked over to Marissa. And hugged her. "I love you," he whispered, as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"We're standing under the mistletoe," he added softly.  
  
She looked up at him, his striking blue eyes staring hopefully at her. He waited for her to say something. Anything. His heart sank. She didn't love him back. But then.she kissed him. Passionately. Taken by surprise, Ryan kissed her back. Like he meant it. And, boy did it feel good. After all those years, Marissa was still the only one who could make him feel like he was in heaven.  
  
Did Ryan just walk in here? Marissa thought. And am I kissing him, right now? Is this a dream? She continued kissing him. Her world was spinning. Ryan had just told her that he loved her. Wow. Marissa didn't like to be corny, but absence really did make the heart grow fonder. She opened her eyes for a second, just to make sure it was really Ryan. Yup, it was him.  
  
"This is the best Christmukkah ever," Marissa murmured, looking into Ryan's eyes.  
  
Ryan stared at her. He didn't even have to say anything. His eyes shone, and Marissa knew. He was back. For good. And he loved her.  
  
They kissed again. Sandy and Kirsten walked into the room. "Well, I'm guessing that Ryan and Marissa have found each other again," Sandy remarked to Kirsten.  
  
Ryan and Marissa pulled away from each other, embarrassed. After all these years, Ryan was still embarrassed when his "parents" walked in on him.  
  
"Come here, Ryan, and say hello to your mother," Sandy insisted, as Kirsten pulled Ryan into a tight embrace.  
  
"We're so happy to have you here. For Christmukkah," Kirsten said, kissing Ryan.  
  
Summer smiled. Operation RyRissa was a success! She turned to give Seth a high-five. But she had a better idea. She kissed him.  
  
"Oh, Seth, can you come and help me with my bags?" Anna yelled, desperately thinking of a way to break Seth and Summer up. Hmm.  
  
"Sure," Seth looked apologetically at Summer. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"You know Seth, that was so nice of you to kiss Summer. Since you were under the mistletoe, I mean," Anna commented.  
  
"Well actually-" Seth started.  
  
Anna cut him off. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About you. And me. And I think we should give it another chance."  
  
"Um-" Seth began to say, but was once again interrupted by Anna. Wait. Was this Anna or Summer?  
  
"Shh," Anna whispered. And with that, she kissed him on the lips.  
  
Just then Summer walked outside, and to her dismay, Anna and Seth were kissing passionately.  
  
"Seth," she started to say, but with this sight she was speechless. "Seth Cohen, I can't believe you! I hate you!" she added, running back into the house as the tears started flowing.  
  
Seth abruptly pushed Anna away. "Now look what you've done," he hissed.  
  
Anna smiled apologetically at Seth, but she wasn't actually sorry. She knew that she had felt something in that kiss, and she was pretty sure Seth had too. 


	11. No guy is worth your tears, and the one ...

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer- McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
No guy is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry…or will he?  
  
Seth ran into the house after Summer. But he was stopped by Anna's voice.  
  
"Wait," Anna called after him.  
  
Seth turned around, exasperated. "What? What can you possibly want from me? You've already ruined what was supposed to be the best night of my life."  
  
Anna hung her head as if she was ashamed. "I'm sorry Seth. I just had to find out if there was still something between us. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I think you should let Summer cool down before you talk to her. If she's that angry, she will say some things she doesn't mean and you will obviously get hurt."  
  
"You really think so?" Seth asked dubiously.  
  
"Seth," Anna walked over and put her arm around him, "I'm a girl. I know these things. And I know that Summer would like it if she had a chance to be by herself. Or at least, not be around you for a little while."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. Now where are your bags?" Seth gave in. Summer probably would like some time by herself. Or at least with Marissa.   
  
Anna smiled at Seth and brought him over to the car. Seth was even more gullible than she had remembered.   
  
Seth carried Anna's bags up to her room. There had been an extra room in the main house and Seth had decided it would be better if Anna stayed there. There was bound to be a catfight if she stayed in the guesthouse with Marissa, Holly, and most importantly, Summer. He set her bags on the floor by the bed.   
  
"Thanks so much, Seth," Anna said coyly, hugging him.   
  
"Yah um, I've got to go. Merry Christmukkah," Seth smiled weakly. He was worried that Summer would see him and Anna hugging and get even more pissed.   
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Summer ran to the pool house, her makeup dripping down her face. She thought of a saying that her step-mom had told her, presumably while she was high, but still. "No guy is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry."   
  
Did that mean that Seth Cohen wasn't the one for her? Summer didn't even want to think about that possibility. She had turned down dozens of guys, with the thought that one day she and Seth Cohen would cross paths again.   
  
Summer sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. Any minute now Seth would come running into the pool house and beg for her forgiveness. Maybe he would even cry over her. She waited. And waited. After an hour, Summer gave up. She didn't want to, but she was pretty sure that if Seth Cohen was coming to apologize, he wouldn't take a whole fricken hour!  
  
Seth joined Marissa, Ryan, Holly, and Luke in the living room.   
  
"Seth, where's Summer?" Marissa asked.  
  
Uh oh. Should he tell the truth and risk getting yelled at by Marissa, or should he lie?   
  
"Uh, she wasn't feeling well, so she went to sleep," Seth lied.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her," Marissa wondered.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that. She's probably already sleeping. I think she had a little too much to drink," Seth said.  
  
"Well, where's Anna?" Marissa smiled.  
  
"I brought her bags up to her room for her. I think she said she was exhausted. Long plane ride and long car ride," he pointed out.  
  
"Okay," Marissa accepted this. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. Marissa was off his back. At least until tomorrow. Seth's stomach did a flip-flop. He didn't even want to think what was going to happen tomorrow.   
  
"I think I'm going to hit the sack," Seth announced.   
  
Holly yawned. "Yeah, me too." She looked meaningfully at Luke.  
  
"Um, I'm kind of tired also," Luke said, a little too late. "I'll walk you to the guest house, Holly."   
  
Holly winked at Marissa and took Luke's hand. "Good night, guys. And Merry Christmukkah," she added for Seth.   
  
Seth ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Shit. What am I going to do? He thought. Tomorrow, Summer is going to tell Marissa also about my kiss with Anna. And then I'm dead meat for sure.  
  
Marissa and Ryan were the only ones left in the living room. Kirsten and Sandy had retired to their room. The wait staff had gone home for the night.   
  
"So, um," Ryan tried his hardest to talk. "I've missed you. A lot."   
  
Marissa was grinning from head to toe. "I missed you too," she answered softly.  
  
Ryan took Marissa into his strong arms. "I need you."  
  
Marissa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ryan's intense kiss. She tried to take it all in at once. Tried to make herself believe that this wasn't just another dream. That she wouldn't wake up. Oh, screw it. And Marissa lost herself, once again, in Ryan's embrace.  
  
Yep, this was a Merry Christmukkah. (At least for Ryan and Marissa.) 


	12. A Christmukkah Kiss

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but I will update soon!  
  
A Christmukkah kiss  
  
Summer had spent the night alone in the guesthouse. Marissa and Ryan were in his room doing God knows what. Yeah, she was happy for them. She was the one who got them back together. But still. Why should they be happy when nothing turned out well for her?  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was 6 am. Summer decided to go back to sleep for a little while. Just a few minutes. Slowly her eyes closed, and she drifted back to dreamland.  
  
Meanwhile, Seth had gotten up extra early. He had thought about what Anna said all night. And something just didn't seem right. So he decided to make Summer's Christmukkah morning the best she ever had.  
  
Stealthily he crept into the guesthouse and decorated it. He made her breakfast and put it by the bed. He placed a trail of rose petals leading into the living room. Where he would be waiting.  
  
When Summer finally woke up, Seth was fast asleep. She smelled something good. Leaning over, Summer saw French toast and hot chocolate on a tray. Who did this for me? She wondered. Summer ate the breakfast and rolled out of bed. A trail of rose petals was on the floor.  
  
Was it? Could it be? Did Seth Cohen do this for her? Summer followed the trail, yawning. It led her into the living room. She didn't see anyone. Then she heard a little snore that was unmistakably Seth's. She looked at the couch and saw Seth sleeping like a baby.  
  
Aw.  
  
Quietly, walking on tiptoe so she wouldn't wake him, Summer went over to Seth. She gently kissed him. That woke him up.  
  
"Summer," Seth's eyes were full of sleep and hope.  
  
"You did this? For me?" Summer asked, searching for answers in his eyes.  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Summer," Seth reminded her.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. There. She had said it. Summer had trust issues. But she had still said it. And that meant a lot to him.  
  
Summer waited for Seth to say something. Anything. But he didn't.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
A slow, passionate kiss.  
  
A sorry kiss.  
  
A Christmukkah kiss. 


	13. Skiing and Some PDA

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Skiing and Some PDA  
  
After eating breakfast, Summer and Seth decided to go skiing.  
  
"Do you want to ask Marissa and Ryan to go?" Seth asked Summer, who was applying makeup.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not going up to Ryan's room. Who knows what they're doing in there!" Summer replied. "Can you hand me that eyeliner?"  
  
"Why do you have to put on makeup when we are just going skiing?" Seth asked crossly.  
  
"You do want me to look good, don't you?" Summer asked, pretending to be upset.  
  
"You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," Seth soothed. "Or aren't wearing."  
  
"Behave, Cohen," Summer shrieked. She loved it when Seth was horny.  
  
"We could just stay here," Seth said.  
  
Summer raised her eyebrows. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. I want to go skiing, now."  
  
"Fine. But only if you come with me to ask Marissa and Ryan," Seth compromised.  
  
But they didn't even make it up to Ryan's room. Ryan and Marissa were in the kitchen talking.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to go skiing with us today?" Summer greeted the pair.  
  
Marissa looked up. "I was just going to ask you guys, but Ryan didn't want to wake you. He said he didn't want to walk in on anything."  
  
Summer and Seth rolled their eyes at each other. The chances of them walking in on Marissa and Ryan greatly outnumbered the opposite.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Ryan said.  
  
"I'll drive," Summer offered.  
  
"Shotgun," Seth said.  
  
Marissa and Ryan grinned at each other. "Backseat," they said in unison.  
  
"Ew," Summer paused. "I'm making a new law. No PDA in the car."  
  
The foursome left a note for Kirsten and Sandy and got into the car. Seth put the key into the ignition and kissed Summer.  
  
"Hey, you broke the law," Ryan pointed out, kissing Marissa.  
  
Soon they were making out. "The law was only to stop you two," Summer shot back.  
  
There was no answer from the rear of the car.  
  
"Oh, forget it. It's not like they can hear you in RyRissa world, anyway," Seth put his hand over Summer's.  
  
"So true, Cohen, so true," Summer replied, smiling at him.  
  
They arrived at the ski slopes in twenty-five minutes. RyRissa hadn't come up for air since they left.  
  
"Kids, we're here," Seth announced in a sing-song-y voice.  
  
Marissa and Ryan pulled apart, startled.  
  
"You know, we planned for you two to get back together. So do us a favor now and lay off of the PDA for at least an hour," Summer said, taking Seth's hand in hers and walking towards the ski rental building.  
  
"I say we get some major action in on the ski lift," Ryan said, receiving a look from Marissa. "To piss them off," he added.  
  
She smiled. "We'll see."  
  
They got skis and headed onto the lift. Ryan and Marissa were on one "car"(not sure what the word is for the individual things on a ski lift) and Summer and Seth were right behind them.  
  
Marissa whispered something to Ryan and he nodded. They being making out, making sure Summer and Seth would notice.  
  
"Ew, Cohen. Look at them. One night together and they're acting like they're in high school again," Summer wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Well, why should they have all the fun?" Seth pointed out, kissing Summer as well.  
  
When they got off of the lift they got ready to ski down the hill. The man and woman behind them were grumbling. "Kids these days are so crude," the woman was saying.  
  
"Tell me about it. This is a public place. They should at least save it for the hotel room," the man agreed.  
  
The group let them pass. Seth and Summer stuck their tongues out when their backs were turned.  
  
"Ready?" Marissa asked Ryan. Ryan wasn't too good with heights, but he had taken a shine to skiing over the years.  
  
"Race you," was his response, as they flew down the mountain.  
  
Seth and Summer were at their heels. After a few hours, they were all exhausted. Seth and Ryan headed into the lodge to buy hot chocolate, while Summer and Marissa went to the bathroom.  
  
"This is so much fun," Marissa commented, applying a fresh coat of lip- gloss.  
  
"I know! It's just like old times," Summer concurred.  
  
"Sum, I just wanted to say thanks. For getting me and Ryan back together, I mean," Marissa said.  
  
"Don't mention it," Summer replied. "I just wanted you to be happy."  
  
The girls finished in the bathroom and went to meet the guys. They grabbed their hot chocolates eagerly and sipped them. The steam felt good on their flushed faces.  
  
"So, are we agreed? Is this not one of the best Christmukkah ever?" Seth pondered.  
  
"Agreed," Summer, Ryan, and Marissa said.  
  
They went on the slopes for a few more runs, and then decided to call it a day. Or at least until they got back to their rooms.  
  
Ryan threw Marissa over his shoulder and ran to the car, her screaming and laughing the whole time.  
  
Summer looked expectantly at Seth.  
  
"What?" he asked, staring at his friends' retreating figures.  
  
"I want you to carry me like Ryan carried Marissa," Summer pouted. "Fine," Seth gave in easily. What was the point of fighting? Summer got her way with him every single time.  
  
He threw her over his shoulder and ran with her to the car.  
  
She was a little heavy, but it was worth it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
A/N: This is a filler chapter...kinda...I'm running out of ideas, so if anyone has some good plot twist, leave it in your review or email me at xXbRiTnEy16@yahoo.com! Thanks.  
  
Seth was driving on the narrow, twisted mountain roads when they passed a little shopping center with an ice cream shop.  
  
"Ooh, Seth," Summer squealed, "ice cream!"  
  
"No way," Seth protested, wanting to get back to the ski lodge and take a shower.  
  
"Fine, then let go of the steering wheel," Summer insisted, grabbing the steering wheel.  
  
"Summer, let go," Seth shouted, trying to regain control of the car.  
  
The car swerved dangerously and they almost crashed into a tree. Almost. Fortunately Seth was quick with the brakes. The car stopped two inches away from the tree.  
  
"Why did you do that, Summer? You could have killed all of us," Seth's anger overcame him. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Summer looked at him like a sad puppy dog. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I should've known better."  
  
"Damn right you should have!" Seth wasn't going to go easy on her.  
  
"God Seth, it was an accident," Marissa came to Summer's rescue. "She just wanted some ice cream. Why wouldn't you stop?"  
  
"Marissa," Seth started, but was interrupted by Ryan.  
  
"Seth, don't even start," Ryan said, giving a look to Seth that said: Avoid fighting with the women as much as possible.  
  
Seth slumped down in his seat. No one understood him. Oh well. He rather liked it that way. He was the antagonist in their little circle of friends.  
  
"Who wants some ice cream?" Seth said brightly, getting out of the car.  
  
Summer, Marissa, and Ryan jumped out of the car, eager to stretch their legs and get a snack. Summer passed by Seth and whispered, "thank you."  
  
Seth smiled. All was right with the world. At least in his world.  
  
Much to Summer's disgust, Coop and Chino had decided to split a banana sundae. Ew. They had barely been back together for 2 days and already they were doing all the lovey-dovey couples things.  
  
When they were done eating, they got back in the car. Seth would not start the car until Summer promised to let him handle the driving.  
  
Finally, they arrived back to the lodge.  
  
"Hey kids, how was skiing?" Sandy greeted them with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"It was great," Seth automatically answered. "What did you do today?"  
  
Kirsten came over to them in a bathrobe that matched Sandy's. She put her arms around him.  
  
"Well, we stayed in," she smiled.  
  
Seth put his hand over his eyes. "Bad, bad image. Don't ever say that again, mom."  
  
Marissa and Summer laughed.  
  
Sandy decided to add to Seth's torture. "And we, uh, just got up."  
  
Ryan's face contorted. "Too much information," he shook his head.  
  
"We're going to go now, before the parentals decide to give us details," Seth squeaked, running out of the foyer.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten gave each other high fives.  
  
"We are too, too, good," Sandy commented, kissing his wife.  
  
"We are, aren't we," Kirsten agreed.  
  
Marissa headed up to Ryan's room "to talk." Ha. Like Ryan Atwood did any talking. And with the love of his life in the room? Forget it.  
  
Seth turned to follow them up the stairs. "I'll, uh, see you later, Summer."  
  
"Will you come with me, to the guest house?" Summer asked. "You know, to hang out. I don't want to be by myself while Coop and Chino get their mack on."  
  
Seth smiled. This day was getting better and better.  
  
"If you want," he replied, taking her hand in his. Let's put it this way...there was going to be a lot more than "hanging out" going on in the guest house.  
  
You the man, Seth, you the man. 


	15. Ringing in the New YearRM

Chapter 15  
  
Usual disclaimers…  
  
A/N: Last chapter was definitely not the end, very shitty I know Ness, lol thanks. I'm still open for ideas…and this story is coming to an end. But not just yet! I'll put Seth/Summer's New Year's plans in the next chapter, if you're interested in them…Well enjoy!  
  
The Cohen's Christmukkah party is over, and everyone is back in Newport. It's a few days before New Year's…  
  
Ryan racked his brain. He wanted to show Marissa how special she was to him. Not that she didn't know that already. He just wanted to tell her that he was never going to let her get away again. Hmm. It had to be something extra-special. Not just some jewelry. Jewelry, that would come later. Ryan wanted an extra-special gesture, and he needed to think of it before New Year's Eve.   
  
"Hey," Seth mumbled, walking into the kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers.   
  
"Have you ever heard Marissa mention something she's always wanted or wanted to do?" Ryan asked Seth.  
  
"Uh, sorry man, can't help you there," Seth thought for about one millisecond.  
  
"Thanks anyway," Ryan sighed. Talking to Seth was useless when his head was *that* far up Summer's ass.  
  
Ryan walked into the living room and flipped on the TV. He turned the channels until he got to MTV. Hopefully PUNK'D or Jackass was on. Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey filled the screen. Oh, great. Newlyweds. Marissa l-o-v-e-d this show. Just yesterday she had made Ryan watch it with her in the pool house. Apparently MTV had nothing better to do than show a marathon of the first season of Newlyweds. The season finale was Jessica and Nick going in a hot-air balloon. Marissa had squealed and said how romantic it was. Hey, wait a second…That wasn't a bad idea. A hot-air balloon ride. Marissa would love that.   
  
Ryan smiled. Problem solved. Then his stomach dropped. Heights. Even on a plane he got dizzy. How would he deal with a hot-air balloon where he wasn't even strapped in? No, he decided firmly, Marissa would love this. He would just have to suck it up.   
  
"Seth?" Ryan called, walking back into the kitchen. "Do you know where mom put the Yellow Pages?"  
  
"What do you need?" Kirsten yelled from upstairs.  
  
"The Yellow Pages," Ryan yelled back.  
  
"Second cabinet by the TV, hon," Kirsten answered.  
  
Ryan rummaged through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for. Quickly he flipped to H for hot-air balloons. Surprisingly, there were four companies offering hot-air balloon rides. Ryan picked the first one and dialed the number.  
  
"Extreme Rides, Inc., can I help you?" a man's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, I want to schedule a hot-air balloon ride for New Year's Eve," Ryan started.  
  
"Sorry, we're all booked. We've only got 4 balloons and they're all taken," the guy interrupted.  
  
"Thanks anyway," Ryan said, hanging up. The next ad was for High Flyers. "Hello?"  
  
"High Flyers, Inc., how may I help you?" a woman's voice said.  
  
"Hi, I want to schedule a hot-air balloon ride for New Year's Eve," Ryan asked hopefully.   
  
"Hold on one second," the woman responded. Ryan heard a click and knew that he had been put on hold.   
  
After about two minutes of tinkly elevator music Ryan was about to hang up.  
  
"Are you still there, sir?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan said.  
  
"We just got a cancellation. So, you want to rent it? We provide an operator and you get the ride from 9 to 12:30," the woman said.  
  
"Sounds great. But, is the operator right there?" Ryan asked. This could turn out to be great.  
  
"No, we have a barrier that separates the passengers from the operator. For privacy. By the way, my name is Maura Green," Maura informed him.  
  
"Ryan Atwood. Thanks, Maura. Now, where do we meet the balloon?" Ryan responded.  
  
"Napa Valley. If you give me your address, we'll send you the directions," Maura said.  
  
Ryan gave her his address and phone number. Marissa was going to love him. Well, even more than she already did. Then he looked in the Yellow Pages for a Marriott in Napa. He would tell Marissa that they were going to stay in Napa for New Year's. Which wasn't exactly a lie. He found the phone number for the Marriott Hotel & Spa in Napa Valley and called them. After making reservations for New Year's Eve and the night after, Ryan went to go take a shower. Marissa was coming over later and he wanted to be clean. He decided against shaving; Marissa liked him somewhat scruffy.  
  
When Ryan got out of the shower, Marissa was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey," he said, walking over to kiss her. "Give me a sec to get dressed."  
  
He threw on a wife beater and boxers. Then he joined Marissa on the bed. He couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling so much?" Marissa asked between kisses.  
  
"Got plans for New Year's?" Ryan asked mysteriously.  
  
"No," Marissa giggled.  
  
"Now you do," Ryan replied, kissing her again. Marissa pushed him away.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Ryan pushed the subject off, kissing her passionately. Marissa sensed urgency on his lips. She pushed him away again. It was hard for her to do, but there was plenty of time for that later.  
  
"Yes, I do," Marissa insisted, resisting Ryan's attempts to shut her up by kissing her.  
  
"Fine," Ryan gave in. "We're going to Napa Valley. How does the Marriott Hotel & Spa sound for 2 nights?"  
  
Marissa's eyes widened. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"  
  
Ryan smiled as Marissa threw herself on top of him. Wait until New Year's Marissa, just wait. Mm. He smelled Marissa hair as she held him tightly. Ryan kissed her, his tongue exploring the oh-so familiar mouth. Even after years of no contact, he still knew her mouth, her body, like the back of his hand. She peeled her shirt off and helped him peel his off too. While she shimmied out of her pants, he grabbed a condom from the drawer by his bed. Let the games begin.  
  
A little while later…  
  
Marissa gently laid her head on Ryan's chest, which was heaving up and down. That was by far the best sex they'd had so far. And they'd had plenty of sex since high school.  
  
"Have I told you I love you lately?" Marissa asked, closing her eyes. She was always tired after the mind-blowing sex Ryan gave her.  
  
"No," Ryan teased. "But I haven't either. I love you more than you'll ever know."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Ry. I do know," Marissa whispered.  
  
A couple of days later…  
  
"Bye, Kirsten, bye Sandy," Ryan said, hugging his "parents."  
  
"Have fun, we'll miss you!" Kirsten said, kissing him.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sandy joked, and whispered in Ryan's ear, "Be safe."   
  
Hint, hint. Ryan grinned. "Got that covered," he replied. "Thanks again guys, for letting me go."  
  
"We just want you to have a good time," Kirsten said lovingly.  
  
"And um, I love you," Ryan blurted out, before walking out the front door.  
  
Ryan drove next door to Marissa's house and rang the doorbell. Julie Cooper answered.  
  
"Uh, hi Mrs. Cooper," Ryan stuttered. He had never been comfortable around Marissa's mom.  
  
But for once, Julie was receptive towards Ryan. "Hey Ryan, Marissa's just getting some last minute things. You know how girls are."  
  
Ryan nodded his head dumbly as Julie continued. Why the hell was she being so nice?   
  
"She's been talking about this trip all week. Must be pretty special," Julie winked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan decided to let her in on the secret, considering he couldn't tell Seth, because Seth would tell Summer, and Summer would tell Marissa. "It's a surprise, but for New Year's Eve, I'm taking her on a hot-air balloon ride."  
  
"Ryan, that's so sweet," Julie said with a loving look in her eyes. "You know what? You really are a good boy."  
  
Just then Marissa came downstairs. She kissed and hugged her mom goodbye as Ryan took her bags to the car.  
  
"Bye, mom. I love you," Marissa said. She and Julie had made up, after Julie stopped being a money-hungry bitch and found a guy she loved. Who was, well, a billionaire, but Julie hadn't known that until they were engaged…So, it still counted for something.  
  
As Marissa turned to leave, Julie said, "Hang on to this one. He's a keeper."  
  
In the car, Marissa leaned over and kissed Ryan. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Ready?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I can't wait to get there," Marissa squealed.   
  
Later…  
  
Marissa clutched Ryan's arm as they drove up to the Marriott. "Ryan, this is amazing."  
  
Ryan shrugged. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
He gave the keys to the valet and a bellboy loaded their luggage onto a cart. After check-in, they decided to check out the room. It had a huge king-size bed, a large TV, a desk, and a couch. The bathroom had a whirlpool tub *and* a shower. There was also a balcony ensconced in vines. It overlooked a garden with a pond. Very romantic.  
  
Marissa collapsed on the bed. "This is so comfortable. I could stay here forever."  
  
Ryan eased himself on top of her. "Me too."  
  
He began to kiss her gently, leaning some of his weight on the bed. Marissa liked the pressure, but he was still a little *too* strong for her to handle. After a little while, Ryan sat up. Flushed, Marissa sat up too.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Because you have a massage and a facial scheduled for 3. And it's 2:45," Ryan answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Marissa threw her arms around Ryan and tackled him from behind. "Are you serious?"  
  
Ryan nodded, kissing Marissa's neck. For all he cared, she could screw the spa crap and stay here…But then Marissa was getting up. "Walk me to the spa?" she offered her hand.  
  
After dropping Marissa off at the spa, Ryan walked to the lobby and went up to the concierge's desk.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Is there any way I could arrange a special dinner for tonight? Possibly in the garden overlooking my room?" Ryan requested.  
  
"What's your room number, sir?" the woman typed something into a computer.  
  
Ryan gave her the number. "I want to have a special candlelit dinner for my girlfriend. But it's got to be before 9."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Atwood. How about 6:30? Candlelit dinner for two, in the Champagne Garden. What would you like for your meal?"  
  
Ryan thought of Marissa's favorite food. "Filet mignon. Everything else you can choose," Ryan smiled as he slipped the concierge a 20.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Atwood. Have a nice evening," the woman responded, smiling even more broadly.  
  
Later…Ryan is in the room, taking a nap and waiting for Marissa to return from her massage and facial.  
  
Ryan was dreaming of New Year's Eve. A sumptuous dinner, followed by a romantic hot-air balloon ride, and possibly, no scratch that, definitely followed by a night of mind-blowing sex. Hey, dreams can come true. And this one probably would.  
  
He woke up to see Marissa staring down at him. She had crawled on top of him. "Hey," he said. "How was it?"  
  
"Amazing. Just like you," Marissa replied, kissing him. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
After Marissa got out of the shower she was choosing what to wear. Ryan was also getting dressed; he had already taken a shower.  
  
"What should I wear?" Marissa knew they were going out to dinner.   
  
Ryan was putting on his dinner jacket. "A dress? A skirt? Actually, I prefer you with no clothes, so I can't really help you out."  
  
"Well, you're putting on a dinner jacket, so I'm going to wear this," Marissa went over to the garment bag she had brought along and pulled out a white strapless Versace concoction. It was like a corset in the back, with lace-up ribbons and plenty of skin. Unfortunately, the lace-up skin bearing part ended right before Marissa's butt. She put some makeup on and slipped her white Jimmy Choo's on.   
  
"You look absolutely amazing," Ryan breathed. Was it just him, or was it getting hotter in there?  
  
"Thanks. You look hot," Marissa replied. Ryan took her hand and they walked to the elevator. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."   
  
They walked past the hotel restaurants and outside. Ryan followed the second path, which the concierge had told him led to the Champagne Garden. When they arrived, Marissa gasped. A table with candles was waiting, as was a waiter with a bottle of wine.   
  
"Oh Ryan, you didn't have to do all of this," Marissa bit her lip. She was pleased, very, very, pleased.  
  
After eating their delicious meal, Ryan thanked the waiter and slipped him a 50. The waiter grinned broadly, just as the concierge had done. "Thank you, sir. Happy New Year."  
  
"What now?" Marissa asked, wondering if there were any more surprises in store. "Do you want to go back to the room…?"  
  
Ryan considered this. Hell yeah. But they could always do that after the hot-air balloon. "No, let's go for a drive. We can park somewhere in the middle of nowhere and watch the fireworks."  
  
Marissa sighed. The night was getting more and more romantic. Ryan got the car from the valet and they drove in silence for a while. He parked at a "random" winery. There, Maura was waiting.   
  
"Ryan, I think other people wanted to stop here. Let's go somewhere…More private," Marissa suggested, seeing Maura and a man (the operator).   
  
"No, this is good," Ryan firmly insisted.  
  
Sighing, Marissa took Ryan's hand and walked over to the "couple."  
  
"Are you ready?" Maura pointed behind her, where, out of nowhere, a gorgeous red and white balloon had appeared.  
  
Marissa gasped. "Is that for us?"  
  
Ryan smiled. "One hot-air balloon, just like Jessica Simpson had on Newlyweds."  
  
"You were actually listening to what I was saying?" Marissa's eyes shone with undeniable love for Ryan.  
  
"Of course," Ryan said. He was known to space out during chick flicks and while Marissa talked. So, this was unexpected. That he remembered.  
  
"This is Joshua. He'll be your operator tonight," Maura introduced the operator. Joshua said hi and disappeared into the balloon cart thing. Ryan hopped into the other side of the basket, and helped Marissa up.   
  
"Enjoy the ride," Maura waved, as they began their ascent. The balloon was perfect. Ryan and Marissa couldn't see or hear the operator. But, if they needed him, there was a little door in the wall separating them.   
  
Ryan looked down. There was the bottle of wine he had requested. He put his arm around Marissa as they went up, up, and away.  
  
"This is unbelievable," Marissa said, looking down at Napa Valley. "This whole night…it's just been amazing."  
  
"It's not over yet," Ryan pointed out. Marissa shivered, so Ryan took off his jacket and gently draped it around her arms.  
  
"I love you," Marissa murmured, kissing Ryan. Ryan kissed her back. Her tongue left a burning sensation in his mouth, from the wine they had had. He didn't mind. They continued to kiss, until Joshua peeped his head through the door.   
  
"Just wanted to tell you that midnight it three minutes away," Joshua said, re-closing the door.  
  
Marissa looked up at Ryan, gazing into those beautiful, enigmatic blue eyes. Tonight, there was no mystery hidden within them. Just love. Pure love for Marissa and only Marissa. They looked out at the landscape that was so far beneath them.   
  
Just as the fireworks went off, Ryan grabbed Marissa and kissed her passionately. "Happy New Year, babe," he whispered. Then he resumed kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Oh, yeah.   
  
Joshua began the descent back to Earth. Marissa and Ryan thanked him and Ryan slipped him a 50. They drove back to the hotel and ran up to their room screaming like little kids. Marissa pushed Ryan down on the bed. They made love, more powerful and passionate than ever before. Happy New Year indeed. 


	16. Ringing in the New Year SS

Chapter 16  
  
Usual disclaimers...  
  
A/N: Seth/Summer New Year's...sorry if this isn't as good as R/M's New Year's, but I had that great idea for them, and hopefully this is up to par. Also, any ideas for the ending to this story are appreciated. I'm trying to end it soon. Probably with Chapter 20. R&R!  
  
Seth and Summer were on floats in the Cohens' pool. Summer had her sunglasses on and was (gasp!) reading a book. Okay, so Shopaholic didn't count as *deep* reading, but then again, had Summer asked anyone's opinion? Seth sighed as the cool water tickled his toes. With a drink in his hand and his girl by his side, Seth was very content.  
  
Summer floated over to Seth and subtly took his hand. Seth smiled. Summer could be so sweet, when she wasn't busy being a bitch.  
  
"Do you have any plans for New Year's?" Summer asked nonchalantly.  
  
Seth pretended to think. "I'm not sure. I'm waiting for this one girl to let me know if she wants to get together."  
  
Summer giggled. She loved it when they played these games. "If I was that girl, I would definitely say yes."  
  
Seth raised his eyebrows in mock astonishment. "Oh really. Hold on one second," he put his hand to his ear in the shape of a phone. "Well, what do you know, she wants to make plans. So yeah, I've got plans."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen, you are such a dork!"  
  
"Ahh. Name-calling. The most endearing form of compliments," Seth brought in the sarcasm.  
  
"I meant it in a good way," Summer insisted, "after all, I'm your girlfriend. Would I make fun of you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Innocent little Summer would never make fun of someone. Especially if he was her boyfriend," Seth emphasized the words 'innocent', 'never', and 'boyfriend'.  
  
"That's more like it," Summer was satisfied. And that seemed to be Seth's main purpose in life.  
  
Kirsten popped her head out of the house. "Seth, can you go to the store for me?" She waved a list in her hand. "Everything's on the list. Oh, hi Summer."  
  
Summer waved as Seth dipped under the water one last time. He shrugged apologetically at her. "Okay," he yelled back, seeing that his mom was still waiting for his answer.  
  
Kirsten smiled and walked over to the pool to hand Seth the list. Much to his embarrassment, she kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun."  
  
Seth turned around as a very wet body squeezed his just toweled-off one. "You didn't have to get out of the pool."  
  
"I want to go with you," Summer stated. "I've never *really* been to the grocery store."  
  
Seth laughed. "I don't doubt that." He re-dried himself and then wrapped Summer in the towel, seeing as they had only brought one towel out. They got dressed, Seth in a The Strokes t-shirt and shorts and Summer in a Juicy Glam short sleeve shirt and white terrycloth shorts.  
  
On the way to the store, Seth rambled on about the grocery store. He couldn't believe Summer had never *really* been there before. So he had to get her up-to-date. Because Summer *really* wanted to know what was in each aisle. And that there were automated checkouts and ones with sales clerks. Okay, so Seth got a little too enthusiastic sometimes.  
  
They found a parking spot in the crowded lot and walked into the store. Seth grabbed a shopping cart and steered it in the door. After a few purchases, Summer was "bored" and her feet hurt. Seth was about ask just *why* she had to wear platform sandals but decided against it. The last thing he needed was a rage blackout. Or a tantrum.  
  
"Get in," Seth ordered. Summer looked at him, obviously confused.  
  
"Get in," Seth repeated, pointing to the cart. Summer gave Seth a look that said, 'Are you crazy?' But this look soon turned to one of pleasure.  
  
"Put me in," Summer said. Seth lifted her up and gently placed her in the cart. She had to sit Indian-style because her legs were too long. When she had settled in, Seth turned the cart into the next aisle. Summer giggled as Seth brushed by the shelves. He read from the list what they needed, and Summer reached out and grabbed the items.  
  
"This is like, so much fun," Summer decided. As Seth narrowly missed an old lady with a walker, the woman's husband grumbled. Something about how kids these days had no respect. Yeah, okay.  
  
After picking up eggs, lobster, bread, and other things on Kirsten's list, Summer was getting bored. Seth had to do something, and fast; a rage blackout was quickly approaching. He turned into the next aisle and then pushed Summer as fast as possible. They flew by a bunch of people.  
  
Summer squealed, "Cohen, slow down!" Of course she didn't really want him to slow down. She ignored the dirty looks they were getting from the other customers. Seth rounded another corner and halted just in time. A young mother with a baby on her back was coming from the other way. She glared at him as Summer started to scream and the baby started to cry. Summer mentally made a note never to wear one of those "baby backpacks" when she had kids.  
  
Seth decided that it would be safer not to push the cart that fast. They finished the rest of the trip quietly. But before they could get to the milk an employee of the store came over to them.  
  
"We've received more than a few complaints about you two," the man said, without a trace of emotion in his voice. "You're going to have to leave the store."  
  
Summer's jaw dropped in shock. Seth squeezed her hand, telling her to let him do the talking. The last thing he needed was for her to launch into a rage blackout on the employee. Then there would be trouble.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I at least pay for my food? I was finished shopping anyway," Seth pleaded. The man shook his head.  
  
By this time Summer was ready to explode. They hadn't hurt anyone, and it wasn't their fault that all of the other customers had sticks up their asses.  
  
"Please leave through our special employee exit," the man said, guiding them towards a pair of double doors marked: Employees Only.  
  
Summer couldn't stop laughing as they walked past one of the Dumpsters. "I can't believe we got kicked out of the grocery store!"  
  
"What about my mom?" Seth asked. "She's not going to believe us either!"  
  
Back at the Cohen house, a few hours later...  
  
"Seth, I'm home," Kirsten called, "did you get the groceries?"  
  
Seth and Summer were busy playing Mario Kart Super Circuit. Seth kept his eyes on the game. "Well, there was a slight problem," he began.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been sitting there all day playing video games, Seth," Kirsten interrupted.  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Cohen," Summer stuck up for Seth, "We went to the grocery store."  
  
"To make a long story short, we got asked to leave," Seth mumbled.  
  
"I've got plenty of time," Kirsten shouted from the kitchen, "so get in here right now. Summer, sweetie, you can keep playing." Sighing, Seth kissed Summer and got up from his comfortable position on the couch. He dragged himself in the kitchen, hoping that his mom wouldn't be too angry. She didn't seem to be angry at Summer whatsoever. The ten-year- old boy in Seth wanted to blame it on her, much as he loved her.  
  
"Well?" Kirsten cut to the chase.  
  
"I was pushing Summer around in the cart and some other people complained that we were being dangerous or something. Totally stupid. We didn't even crash into anyone. And then, the guy wouldn't let us pay for the food. And we had gotten all of it!" Seth explained. Kirsten's frowned faded.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" The corners of her mouth were crinkling into a grin. Seth nodded, slowly. Was that it? Was he actually not going to get a lecture? "You are too much. You know that? Go ask Summer if she wants to stay for dinner. I'll order a pizza."  
  
Seth walked back into the living room unscathed. Summer raised her eyebrows. "You're not in trouble?"  
  
"Nope. Mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner. She's ordering a pizza," Seth replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm starving," Summer agreed. "Now come over here and get ready to get your ass whooped!"  
  
A few days later...(The day before New Year's)  
  
"Seth, you're up early," Sandy sat reading the newspaper in the kitchen. Seth stumbled over to the fridge and took out a frozen waffle and orange juice.  
  
"New Year's is in two days," Seth mumbled. Sandy wasn't sure if Seth was talking to himself or Sandy. "I need to buy Summer a present. And where should I take her?"  
  
"You could take her to the movies," Sandy suggested. Seth shrugged.  
  
"We do that all the time."  
  
"Mall?" Sandy joked. He knew that Seth avoided the mall as much as was humanly possible. And being Summer's boyfriend meant that most of his weekends were spent at the mall. So that was a no.  
  
"Well, why don't you take her sailing?" Sandy said. It was romantic, quiet, and the boat was named after her. What more could a girl want?  
  
Seth stroked his chin in a feeble attempt to look intellectual. "That's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Thanks, Dad." He grabbed an everything bagel and ran upstairs. A few minutes later Seth came downstairs, dressed and chewing the last piece of his bagel. He grabbed the keys to the Range Rover.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sandy asked. He still hadn't moved from his seat at the table.  
  
"I need to buy a present for Summer," Seth replied. "See you later."  
  
Seth drove to the jewelry store. He didn't know what he was looking for yet, but when he found it, he would know. Sure enough, it didn't take him long to spot the case that held gold charms. Summer had gotten a charm bracelet from Mr. Roberts for her sweet 16, among other gifts. She now had 6 charms. One was from Seth; the rest were other gifts from Mr. Roberts. He knew she had an "S" charm, so that was out of the picture.  
  
"You're Caleb Nichol's grandson, right?" a saleslady walked over to Seth.  
  
"That's me. Seth Cohen," Seth shook the woman's hand.  
  
"What can I help you with?" the woman asked. "By the way, my name's Mary."  
  
Seth pointed to the case. "I want to buy a charm for my girlfriend."  
  
Mary unlocked the case and peered inside. "Did you have any ideas?" Seth shook his head. Mary pursed her lips. "Well, let's see. An initial is always sweet."  
  
"She already has one," Seth said.  
  
"What about a heart? You could have it engraved," Mary suggested.  
  
"Well...okay," Seth agreed. "Can I look at the hearts?"  
  
Mary spread a crimson velvet cloth on the top of the case. She took out some charms and carefully placed them on the cloth. "This one is 18 karats. And these three are 21 karats."  
  
None of them caught Seth's eye. He wanted to pick out the perfect heart for the perfect girl. Mary took out a few more hearts. But none of these struck him either.  
  
"I'll be right back," Mary told him. Seth sighed. None of the hearts were what he was looking for. But he couldn't pinpoint exactly what he wanted.  
  
Mary returned with a black velvet box. She set it on the counter and opened it. In it were three hearts that seemed a bit bigger than the other hearts Seth had seen.  
  
"These are lockets," Mary confided. "Twenty-four karats."  
  
Seth's eyes widened. This. This was what he had been looking for. A locket. "Can I see that one?" Mary handed him the charm. "This is a one of a kind piece, you know." It was beautiful. It was a plain heart, but when you opened it there was a plain side for a picture, and on the other side, there was a space for an inscription.  
  
"I'll take it," Seth grinned, and Mary smiled as well. "This is what I want engraved. First, can I get a rose on the left side? And then next to it, I want 'Summer- A Vila Mon Coeur Gardi Li Mo, Love Seth'"  
  
Mary wrote it down on the order form. "Like this?"  
  
Summer-  
  
A Vila Mon Coeur Gardi Li Mo  
  
Love, Seth  
  
"That's perfect. How soon can you have it engraved?" Seth asked.  
  
"Well, it normally takes about three weeks," Mary paused, and Seth felt his heart sinking. New Year's was in two days. Stupid, stupid Seth. He hadn't factored in the engraving part of gift buying. He was such a boy. "But, for you, I can have it in two days."  
  
Seth smiled. "Can I pick it up around 4:30 in two days?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go put this on our best engraver's desk right now. He's in a meeting right now but as soon as he gets in, he'll start it," Mary said. She went to put the locket away and came back. Seth had his Visa out when she got back. He handed it to her and she went to ring up the total.  
  
"Sign here, Seth," Mary said, handing him a pen. Seth glanced at the total. It was a cool $415, with the engraving. His parents would understand. Besides, he could always tell them to take it out of his trust fund. Not that they ever would.  
  
Seth walked out of the store, feeling happy. Mission accomplished.  
  
Later that day, Seth called Summer. "Hey, Summer."  
  
"So, do we have New Year's plans yet?" Summer asked, snapping her gum. Seth could hear her chewing. To some, it was annoying, but he found it adorable.  
  
"Actually, yeah. I thought we could go out to dinner and then on my boat. We can get really dressed up," Seth said.  
  
"That sounds perfect, Seth," Summer replied. "It's so sweet. And it gives me an excuse to go shopping for a new dress. And I'll need shoes, of course. You know what? I've got to go. I can't waste any of my prime shopping hours. Bye." Seth grinned as he heard the click of the phone. That's my girl, he thought.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Seth walked back into the jewelry store. He was all dressed up in his Armani tuxedo. His hair was under control, and he would soon be with the best thing that ever happened to him. Which was Summer, of course. He spotted Mary and walked over to her. Checking his Rolex, he saw that it was already 6:30. Dinner reservations were for 7:30. Which meant that he had to pick Summer up at 7. Assuming she was ready at 7.  
  
"Hi Seth," Mary said. She walked to the back of the store and disappeared behind a door. A few minutes later she walked out with a small black velvet box. She placed that into the store's signature crimson red bag, and handed it to Seth. "On second thought, do you want to see it first?" Seth nodded.  
  
She took it out and opened the locket. Seth smiled. It was perfect. The rose, and the inscription were flawless. Mary wrapped it back up and handed the bag to Seth again. "Have a happy New Year's," she called, as Seth left the store.  
  
Seth arrived at Summer's house at 7:01. He took the jewelry box out of the bag and stuck it into the inside of his jacket. He shoved the bag into the trunk, where Summer was least likely to see it. Summer was ready to go at 7:09.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Seth smiled, as Summer walked down her spiral staircase. Summer's stepmom, who had answered the door, nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"You look gorgeous," she echoed. She wandered off to another part of the house. Apparently she was already drunk, even though she and Mr. Roberts hadn't even gone out yet.  
  
Seth took Summer's hand they walked towards the car. Seth, being the perfect gentleman, opened Summer's door and helped her get in. She was wearing a white knee-length Moschino dress. It had a black bow at the waist and was pleated at the bottom. Low cut and form fitting, it looked like it had been made for Summer. Her white Stuart Weitzman shoes had tie-up ribbons, just like pointe shoes.  
  
After they ate, Seth drove to the marina. They walked hand in hand along the dock.  
  
"Here she is," Seth said, as they approached the Summer Breeze.  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that you named your boat after me. Before you even knew me," Summer said, kissing Seth on the cheek.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you," Seth replied. Summer laughed. Without knowing, Seth had quoted lyrics from the old song by Savage Garden.  
  
Seth grinned. Though he didn't know what, he must have said something right. He helped Summer onto the boat. Soon they were sailing into the bay. Seth kept a bottle of wine and a romantic CD on the boat, along with a blanket. Just in case.  
  
Summer watched the city shrink as they drifted farther out. Seth put in the CD and walked over to Summer as the first song started. He put his arm around her and they stood there for a while. Seth decided to give Summer her present now.  
  
"I got this for you," Seth said, his voice lowering. He handed Summer the small velvet box.  
  
"A heart charm! It's beautiful," Summer squealed, throwing her arms around Seth.  
  
"Open it up," Seth prodded. Summer complied, and tears started to form in her eyes as she read the inscription. "There's no picture yet, but I though that you would want to pick one out."  
  
"Oh, Seth," Summer was practically speechless. Seth wiped away the tear that had escaped from Summer's eye. "What does it mean, though?"  
  
"Here is my heart, guard it well," Seth told her. "It's in French."  
  
"Oh, Seth," Summer said again. "You are the sweetest." And then, "I love you."  
  
Seth didn't know what to do, so he kissed Summer. His tongue explored her bottom lip, then her top lip, before venturing inside. Her tongue burned his; the passion was so intense.  
  
"Do you want some wine?" Seth asked, after they finally broke apart. Summer nodded.  
  
He opened the wine bottle and brought it and two glasses over to Summer. He handed her one glass and poured some wine into it. Then he poured some into his glass. They sipped the Napa Valley cabernet, a gift from Caleb's personal stash.  
  
Summer broke the silence. "Seth, this is just so..."  
  
"Perfect?" Seth offered.  
  
"Yes. Perfect," Summer acceded. "I never would have imagined this. I mean, that a boy would do this all for me."  
  
Seth slipped off his jacket and draped it over Summer's arms, as he noticed her shivering.  
  
"Are you kidding? There are tons of guys who would kill to be your boyfriend. I can't believe that I'm the lucky guy," Seth admitted.  
  
Summer answered this with a sweet, tangy kiss. Just then, fireworks boomed in the sky. How did she do that, Seth wondered. He guessed that it was her woman's intuition. Then he let his lips do the thinking.  
  
"Happy New Year, Summer," Seth said, each word in between the now short, longing kisses.  
  
"I love you," Summer replied between more kisses. Seth slipped off his bow tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Summer un-tied her lace-up shoes and turned around so Seth could unzip her dress. She then grabbed at his pants, practically yanking them down. In a somewhat gentle way; after all, the tux was Armani.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Seth and Summer lay on top of the blanket. The sky was midnight blue and the stars were twinkling.  
  
"You know, they say the way you spend New Year's is the way you'll spend the rest of the year," Summer teased, propping herself up on one side to look at Seth.  
  
"Well, we don't want to prove the saying wrong, do we?" Seth raised his eyebrows, and pulled Summer in closer to him.  
  
Apparently not.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately! I've been really busy with exams and sports. Enjoy the chapter, and be on the lookout for new chapters for my other stories!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Usual disclaimers...  
  
A/N: Wow, so I haven't updated in a while...like I said, I've been busy with tennis, lacrosse, and school. And this story is pretty much done...Enjoy the chapter! And tell me if you want me to continue, one or two more chapters, or if this is good...(if I do one or 2 more chapters, it would be about graduation, etc...) If this is it, I'm sad to see this story go! But I'm starting Best Days of Our Lives again and also adding a new story sometime this weekend.  
  
A/N2: It's mid-January and the gang is getting ready to go back to school. I don't know what the deal is with colleges and valedictorians, so just go with the flow! Marissa and Summer pack, Ryan and Kirsten share a mother-son moment, Ryan gets some good news, and the gang heads back to finish off their senior year at Harvard and Princeton. (Seth and Ryan at Harvard and Marissa/Summer at Princeton.)  
  
"Coop, do you have any room in your suitcase?" Summer asked. She had uncovered some clothes that she absolutely wanted to bring back to school for the spring. And she intended to do so, if she could find room. If not, UPS was always an option.  
  
"Are you kidding? Ryan and I have gone shopping almost every day for the past few weeks," Marissa sighed, trying to stuff a long sleeved pink Juicy shirt into her bulging suitcase.  
  
"Come on, do you really need to pack six pairs of Pumas?" Summer wheedled. "I'm not even bringing that many."  
  
Marissa suspiciously eyed Summer's open suitcase. "So five is such a difference from six? Summer, you packed two pairs in the SAME color!"  
  
Summer kept her eyes on the floor, a guilty grin appearing on her face. "Did not."  
  
Marissa stepped over her suitcase and grabbed the shoes from Summer's. "Liar."  
  
"Oh no you didn't," Summer said, in her best 'I'm a white girl from the ghetto' voice. Let's just say that it wasn't very good.  
  
Marissa laughed. "I think I did." Summer threw a pillow at her. And before Marissa could retaliate, she threw another.  
  
Soon the girls were engaged in yet another pillow fight. They were pretty common, as living with either of the girls would prove. Marissa's little sister could attest to that, as could Summer's stepmom. Even Seth and Ryan knew of Summer and Marissa's never-ending joy of whacking each other with pillows. Girls.  
  
"So, I think we need to ship some of this crap," Marissa gestured to the clothes scattered on the floor.  
  
"You read my mind, Coop," Summer giggled. After all those years, they were still as close as two peas in a pod and could read each other's mind. Summer didn't mind. Coop was one thing in her life that remained constant. Unlike her boyfriends, taste in clothes, and stepmothers. Right now, Mr. Roberts was on wife #4. Unless something had changed since Summer had been in college. Summer hoped that Seth would be her boyfriend for a long time. He was one guy she knew she wouldn't get sick of. Possibly ever.  
  
Marissa went to her closet and pulled out a large L.L. Bean duffel bag. Her bag of choice was normally Louis Vuitton, but when she and Summer had gone to sleepover camp their parents had insisted they buy less expensive camp goods.  
  
"You still have that?" Summer asked, her eyes widening. She remembered the summers at Camp Timber Ridge. And the preparing and packing.  
  
"Of course!" Marissa rolled her eyes. "Don't you?"  
  
Summer hung her head sheepishly. "Okay, okay. I kept it too."  
  
"Do you remember our second summer? We were going into seventh grade."  
  
"Duh. Do the names Sean and Brad ring a bell?" Summer asked.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to talk about that," Marissa lowered her voice.  
  
"Yeah. But only when other people are around, Coop," Summer replied, giving Marissa an exasperated look. Coop could be so slow sometimes.  
  
Sean and Brad were two older guys that the girls met at camp. Older as in, high school juniors. Marissa and Summer had gone pretty far with them. Farther than they intended to go. Two words: peer pressure. Still, they came back to school being the most experienced girls in the grade and when word got out that they'd gotten around, all the guys wanted a piece of it. And all of the girls wanted to know their secrets. Of course, Summer and Marissa never told anyone exactly what they did, but rumors spread like wildfire at the school.  
  
But that's another story...  
  
At the Cohen house, later...  
  
"Honey, do you need any help?" Kirsten popped her head in the poolhouse. Seth had been packed for hours, but Ryan's suitcase was empty, and he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"That'd be great," Ryan agreed, keeping his eyes up.  
  
Kirsten walked towards the closet and began to pull things off of hangers. "You don't mind if your shirts get a little wrinkled, do you?"  
  
"No," Ryan couldn't help but crack a smile. Kirsten was so pathetic as a housewife; she didn't cook, clean, or know how to fold clothes. Still, she was more of a mother to Ryan than his biological one had been.  
  
"So what's on your mind, sweetie?" Kirsten was curious as hell, but she wasn't going to push. Ryan didn't answer, and after a few seconds, she went back to messily folding his shirts. He would come around. When he was good and ready. Kirsten had learned this valuable lesson over the years. And not being a blood Cohen, she could actually contain herself. Besides, Nichols never rambled.  
  
Kirsten rooted around in Ryan's drawers for his signature clothing, wifebeaters. She heard Ryan sigh and turned around and gave him the tiniest smile. The reassuring smile that let him know she was there. For him.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Ryan began, closing his eyes, which had darkened for the day. "I was just thinking about how different my life was 6 years ago. Before I came to live with you guys, I mean."  
  
"Has it really been six years?" Kirsten murmured, more to herself than to Ryan. Ryan had blended in to the family so well, he was like the missing puzzle piece that wasn't missed until it was found.  
  
Ryan continued, "Stealing that car was the best decision I made in my life." Kirsten gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But then I wouldn't have needed a lawyer, and Sandy wouldn't have taken me in. And I wouldn't have met you, or Seth, or Marissa, or anyone."  
  
"And I'm happy I did. Because my life wouldn't be complete without you guys."  
  
Kirsten gave him a melancholy smile. Ryan had never been much of a talker. But what he did say was full of meaning. And emotional Kirsten was tearing up. She walked over to Ryan and sat down next to him on the bed. Ryan put his arm around her. And then he did something very out of character. Ryan Atwood cried.  
  
Not like a baby. Just some tears of mixed emotions, tears that needed to be shed. Kirsten held Ryan in her arms, surprised, and a bit confused. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair, the hair that connected him to the family. People always thought Ryan looked like Kirsten and Seth like Sandy. The people who didn't know that Ryan wasn't a Cohen by blood.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryan sniffed. "I-I...Just being back here brings back all of these emotions and they're good. I just felt like it was a good time to cry. With you here."  
  
"Ryan," Kirsten murmured, kissing his forehead. The kid was such sweet boy. He always knew just what to say.  
  
"Don't mention this to Seth, okay?" Ryan asked, and Kirsten could see his lips curving up. She nodded, patting him on the back.  
  
"I'm going to go call for a pizza," Kirsten sensed that Ryan was done bonding, at least for the moment. "Mushrooms?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Thanks," he said. "I think I'm going to go call Marissa. She wanted me to call her."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. I would say she could come over for dinner, but since it's yours and Seth's last night home, I thought we would have dinner. With just the four of us," Kirsten said.  
  
"That's fine. Thanks for helping me pack."  
  
Kirsten smiled and went to order the pizza. Ryan lay back on his bed. All he had left to pack was toiletries and other miscellaneous items. He picked up the phone, checking to make sure no one was on the line before he dialed. Then he remembered. Here, he had his own phone line. It was at college where he shared. In Newport, people rarely shared anything but intimacy and a circle of friends.  
  
Marissa was number 1 on his speed-dial. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Ryan."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Ryan asked, knowing full well that Marissa had caller-id.  
  
Marissa ignored the question. "I miss you. Want to come over before my dad picks me up? I'm next door," she let her own question linger.  
  
Ryan sighed. "Wish I could, babe. But Kirsten wants us to have dinner as a family. Since it's our last night in Newport."  
  
The disappointment was evident in Marissa's voice. "Oh. Well, I guess I should finish packing. Summer came over today but we didn't really accomplish anything. You know how that is."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too. Oh, and Ryan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm going to be at my mom's house tonight," Marissa's voice was innocent and laced with honey, but Ryan could detect the suggestive tone underneath.  
  
"Bye," Ryan said. He and Marissa loved to play those little mind games. Ryan always got turned on when Marissa got all seductive. Or innocent. Actually, he got turned on anytime he saw her or heard her voice. Go figure.  
  
Later...  
  
Ryan stumbled into the kitchen. After hanging up with Marissa, he had taken a little nap. When he woke up he was surprised to find that it was 7, and that no one had woken him.  
  
In the kitchen, Kirsten was tossing a Greek salad—one of the few foods she prepared that Sandy, Seth, and Ryan had deemed safe to eat.  
  
"Did you have a good rest?" Kirsten asked, slicing up some tomatoes and mixing them into the salad.  
  
Ryan nodded, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm starved."  
  
"Good, because the pizza just got here five minutes ago," Kirsten pointed to the oven. They always put the pizza in the oven unless they were eating it right away, to keep it hot. "Will you go get Seth? I think he's crashed out in his room."  
  
Ryan trudged up the stairs, knocking on Seth's door before opening it. After all, Ryan didn't want to walk in on a Summer/Seth party.  
  
"Come in," Seth moaned, obviously still half asleep. Ryan opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Ryan announced. Seth didn't stir, just made a few groaning noises that sounded vaguely like 'Just a few more minutes, Mom'. "Seth, get up!"  
  
Ryan now realized what Kirsten and Sandy went through every day trying to get Seth up. He also smiled; he had new material to tease Seth with. Oh, joy. He walked over to Seth's bed and yanked the covers off of Seth. Seth immediately curled up into a fetal position.  
  
"Mom," he complained, "I'm cold."  
  
"Seth, open your eyes. If I'm your mom..." Ryan trailed off. Seth squinted. Then he sat straight up.  
  
"Jesus, Ryan. I'm getting up," Seth swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched and yawned. "Onwards, I can smell the pizza!"  
  
Ryan groaned. Seth was weird. The boys took the stairs two by two and went into the kitchen. Kirsten handed Seth the bowl of salad, and Ryan the pizza.  
  
Once everyone was settled around the table, Kirsten had an announcement to make. "Sandy, Seth, Ryan," Kirsten said. "I just got a letter today from Harvard. Ryan is valedictorian!"  
  
Sandy's famous bushy eyebrows rose. "No shit." He patted Ryan on the back. "Good work, son."  
  
"Dude. That's amazing," Seth turned to give Ryan a high five. He half expected Ryan to give him the look that came whenever Seth offered him a high five. But for once, Ryan lifted his hand up and completed the high five.  
  
"Which brings me to my first question. Why did you get a B in Physcology, Seth?" Sandy asked. "Ryan got straight A's."  
  
Seth feigned hurt. "Sure, make me the bad guy. It's not my fault if Ryan spends *all* his free time studying. And brown nosing the teachers, might I add."  
  
Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan all rolled their eyes at the same time. "See, now you're ganging up on me," Seth covered his face and made some pitiful crying noises.  
  
"Come off it, Seth. Just try to do better. I'd like to see straight A's your last term as a senior," Sandy said, smiling at Seth so he would know that Sandy wasn't really mad.  
  
Later that night...  
  
For old times' sake, Ryan and Seth sat down in front of the PS2 and played for hours. They had to pack in enough gaming time to last them until next trip home. Which was spring break. And to them, spring break was a hell of a long time away. After Seth beat Ryan in Tony Hawk for the second time, Ryan said he was going to the poolhouse. He did go to the poolhouse, but just for a few minutes.  
  
When he was sure that Seth had gone upstairs, Ryan slipped out of the poolhouse. He felt a little stupid, "sneaking out". After all, he was 21 and no longer had to adhere to a curfew and whatnot. But he still got that familiar rush, the one he used to get sneaking out to Marissa's, or when she would sneak in to the poolhouse.  
  
Marissa let him in the back door, even though her mom was out with Caitlin (sp?) and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Plus the fact that Julie Cooper didn't care if Marissa had Ryan over, now that they weren't in high school anymore. Again, it was the familiar rush that she got.  
  
They crept up the back stairs to Marissa's room, and when they got to her room, Marissa slammed the door shut and locked it. Then she pulled Ryan close to her and brought his lips to hers.  
  
After letting their passions free, they lay in Marissa's bed, not speaking, because there was no need to. All their emotions had been spent, and all they needed was each other. Ryan fell asleep with Marissa in his arms, capturing the moment in his head, because there were a lot of lonely nights coming up.  
  
The next day...  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss you, Seth," Summer wrapped her arms around Seth.  
  
"Wow, you remembered my name," Seth grinned, giving Summer a quick peck on the lips, even though he knew she wanted a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Shut up. You have to come visit me. Chino will probably come up every weekend. Seeing as he and Coop can't keep their hands off of each other," Summer laughed, looking at her best friend, who was playing tonsil hockey with Chino.  
  
"I will. And I'm going to miss you too," Seth told her. "By the way, you're a sneaky one."  
  
"Oh?" Summer raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows.  
  
"You planned Operation RyRissa not only to get them together. You knew that our best friends' happiness would ultimately lead to our getting back together," Seth gave Summer a look that said 'Don't play dumb'.  
  
"Okay, so you caught me. But if I could make them happy AND myself happy at the same time, I thought I might as well go ahead and do it. You're not complaining, are you?"  
  
Seth swept Summer up into a kiss. "I'll take that as a no," Summer said, after the two had parted.  
  
Just then the flight attendant called Summer and Marissa's flight. Ryan and Seth had a later flight but came to see their girlfriends off.  
  
"I love you," Seth whispered into Summer's ear, giving her one final kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Summer replied, returning the kiss and then getting in line for her flight. Seth kept his eyes on her the whole time. He would stand there, watching until the plane took off. Just to make sure she was safe.  
  
"Marissa..." Ryan said. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't know if he could let her go now. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and they had just finished playing a little game. Of tonsil hockey, duh.  
  
"This isn't goodbye forever," Marissa reminded him. She was always the optimistic one.  
  
"For now," Ryan affirmed. "I love you."  
  
Marissa slowly broke away from their embrace and mouthed the words, 'I love you', before joining Summer in line.  
  
Ryan, in a true romantic fashion, blew Marissa a kiss. Yeah, it was corny and sentimental, but he couldn't help the way Marissa made him feel. He joined Seth by the window as the girls disappeared into the gangway (is that what it's called? Cant remember).  
  
Seth shook his head. "We had a true Christmukkah miracle, bro."  
  
Ryan looked at him, somewhat confused. "We came home for Christmas break single and unhappy, and we go back to college attached and happier than happy," Seth explained.  
  
"True. You've got to admit, it was also a true Newport vacation. Filled with drama, love, and more drama," Ryan added.  
  
"Oh, the drama," Seth swooned dramatically.  
  
They watched the plane take off. It soared high into the sky, just like their spirits had. All too soon it was enveloped by the clouds and zoomed out of sight. Last time they had seen Summer and Marissa off was their first year of college. Both couples had been broken up by that time, and Ryan and Seth had wanted to avoid the girls like the plague. Goodbye had meant forever that time, however long forever could last. This time, goodbye meant nothing at all. 


End file.
